the silver lining that leads to hope and love 愛
by pure-tainted2006
Summary: Inu & Kag, shared a happy childhood together and are now married, adopted three kids born with a mystery, 3 biological kids, one purehearted as Kag. Kag & Inu doing all they can to save all of them from being damaged by their pasts,lemons to come....
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Pure loved

Full summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have shared happy child hoods together, Kagome loves all 3 of her children very much but cares just as much about her two adopted ones, Enrique a boy who is searching for answers, why his mother left him for instance, Hikura a girl an abused childwho seems like a human with out a soul and appears to hold a secret, but Kagome helps her warm up to human emotions, but this takes a toll out on her two little girls, Each child holds a fragile ball of destiny in their hands what will be the outcomes of each other's lives? Or will one person be the destruction of them all?

In the future to new readers, this chapter surprisngly isn't really that essential to the plot except that it explains a few things in the story but not much, so when there are more feel free to skip this chapter.

(((((((((((((Review))))))))))))))

My new story I'm real excited about this one because the plot I have in my mind I've seen no where else, and to the fans of my other story HHCML don't worry I didn't quit I just wanted to launch this one before out of some ironic coincidence someone published a similar story.

A lone girl with long flowing raven locks walked by peacefully knowing that a certain boy took notice of her presence, today she decided to be playful with him, and pretend that she didn't notice him.

The boy had long silver hair that was partially unruly around his bangs and atop of his head was were his dogs ears were perched constantly flickering around for signs of danger, or some guy who tried to come up on HIS women.

'He thinks I'm going to kiss him right now! Boy do I have a surprise for him, this will be the perfect April fool's joke!'

As she came closer, the boy closed his eyes and bent forward lips partially puckered, but he began to wonder why he hadn't felt the warmth and feel of her lips by now, he thought she was just having a little fun and wanted to be closer, he was so into the moment that he didn't notice that the reason for his so called moment wasn't even there! Before he knew he fell forward flat on his face and puckered up to the ground instead.

In the distance he could hear laughing, HER laughing and her footsteps as she ran to help him up, but as soon as she did she ran away playfully.

"KAGOME GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME INUYASHA!"

He easily caught up to her but he decided to pounce on her when she neared a pile of Sakura blossoms, he made his move and she crashed to the ground laughing, then her and Inuyasha wrestled on the ground, which earned many stares and people shouting "GET A ROOM!" but neither cared they both knew how much they loved each other and would show it to the whole world whenever and HOWEVER they wanted too.

"INUYASHA! HAHAHAHA STOP IT! THAT…THAT TICKLES!"

Inuyasha was now tickling Kagome everywhere and was usually she was a sucker for it, she was the most ticklish person he had ever met.

The two had known each other since they were toddlers, both were very close, it was very unusual to see a 3 year old and a 2 year old of the opposite gender prancing hand in hand everywhere and not having one adult related feeling towards one another.

By 5th grade however that began to change a little.

"_Ok class it's time for 'The Talk' session! Girls come with me Boys follow the Gym teacher!"_

_Everyone knew what that meant but this year they would go into more detail about life._

"_Hey Sango?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do you think that there going to say that out parents haven't already told us?"_

"_How should I know? My parents won't say crap to me, I remember when I asked where babies came from, both my parents turned real pail then fainted!"_

"_Wow when I asked only grandpa fainted, but mama just looked a bit pale."_

"_Do you think it will explain why Miroku likes you so much?"_

"_I hope so! I wish I knew the word that people like him are called."_

"_I think it's called a parvert or pervert PERVERT yeah that's it!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah I'm pretty sure! Because I heard one of the teacher's shout it one time when one of the cleaning guys got behind her and began rubbing her in a very strange way! Kind of like he was hypnotized!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_She slapped him, it was real loud too."_

"_Oh."_

"_Sango Kagome! Stop talking it's time to start the lesson!"_

"_Sorry"_

_Both said._

_With Inuyasha:_

"_Hey Miroku? Is it just me or does everyone look a bit pale?"_

"_I mean I can smell it on everyone, except you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Everyone seems all tense and shaky, kind of how you would feel right before you got a filling, the way you smelled the day you told Sango you liked her."_

"_Awwww yes dear sweet Sango!"_

_Miroku began to go into dreamy Sango faze._

_Inuyasha began snapping his fingers._

"_Hey Miroku focus will ya!"_

"_Sorry Inuyasha I was just thinking of…" He sighed deeply._

"…_Sango…."_

_Inuyasha was getting more irritated by the second._

"_Miroku SNAP OUT OF IT AND TALK WITH ME HERE!"_

"_Huh oh…Sorry Inuyasha I was just…"_

"_I KNOW I KNOW! Thinking of Sango, anyway so do have any idea what it could be?"_

"_I wonder if it will explain my personality as well, us boys aren't as immature as 4th grade but I've loved girls since Kindergarten! And I always wondered why my mom would say I would one day be a hopeless play boy."_

"_I know I like to play and mess around a lot but why does she make it sound like 'playing' is such a bad thing?"_

"_Got me! Well let's agree no matter what we see in there we will still be the same when we come out! Agreed?"_

"_Agreed Inuyasha!"_

"_One more thing I'm real confused about."_

"_What's that?"_

_Miroku asked._

"_Why do we have to be in separate rooms for this lesson? Why can't we watch what Kagome and Sango are watching? I thought they said this was a lesson about men and women, shouldn't we be watching this together?"_

_Before Miroku could answer him their teacher called the class._

"_Boys hurry up we're starting!"_

_The teacher shouted to the boys._

"_Coming!"_

_Miroku and Inuyasha shouted, but what neither pair of friends knew was that this lesson would change their lives forever._

_1 hour 45 minutes later:_

_Inuyasha and Miroku looked pretty darn pail, and both were speechless, a few looked like they wanted to puke, some looked like they wanted to let out a good cry and scream for their mommies._

_Inuyasha and Miroku had more dignity then that of course._

"_Ha--aw---how…..what was tha'…!"_

_Inuyasha stuttered._

"_I kind of enjoyed it for some reason and now I have this strange feeling that I get every time I get near Sango? What's up with me?"_

"_Keh I'm just as confused as you are!" _

"_You know what this means don't you Inuyasha?"_

"_We're MEN!"_

_Inuyasha sweat dropped and almost dropped to the floor in frustration and annoyance._

"_Remember our pact Miroku! This is not going to change who we are got that!"_

"_Sure…whatever you say Inuyasha!"_

'_So…I really am what they call a pervert? Cool!'_

_Kagome and Sango:_

"_Sango…..Talk to me what we just saw was…."_

"_Yep! That was real alright!"_

_Sango tried to sound cool while saying this but the truth was she was just as freaked out as Kagome._

"_Wow I never realized we knew so little. Our parents really haven't told us anything!"_

"_I wonder why? They knew we were going to find out eventually!"_

"_Uh…sure Kagome."_

_Sango was still real shaky_

"_Sango? You alright?"_

"_Yeah sure everything's hunky dory!"_

"_Ohhhk if you say so."_

_Kagome spotted Inuyasha and Miroku in the distance._

"_Hey Sango there's Miroku and Inuyasha! It looks like they had a bad experience too!"_

"_Hey you guys over here!"_

_As soon as Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice, his face felt like it was burning up, and all of the sudden he began experiencing what they call being 'self-conscious' meaning at the moment that he hesitated going near Kagome, he never had to think twice about what'd he say to Kagome but now he was at a loss for words and would most likely began stuttering again while speaking._

"_Hey Inuyasha Miroku what's up?"_

_Inuyasha froze, and began to try and think of the right thing to say._

"_I…I…uh..we..well.."_

"_Come on Inuyasha spit it out! What is it? You two both look as if you've seen a ghost or something."_

'_NO what we saw was worse then a ghost! I would've rather faced a ghost!'_

"_Uh…nothings wrong Kagome why would you say something like that?"_

_Inuyasha's tone didn't sound convincing however and you could clearly hear in his voice that he was scared of something._

"_If you say so Inuyasha, but anyway want to come over after school today?"_

"_S-sure if …if that is it's ok with you I mean."_

"_Of course it is you come over every week why do you think you need permission now?"_

" _I Don't know."_

"_Boys!"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and just got on with life, she assumed that maybe he was a bit shocked from what he saw too, but it couldn't have been nearly as bad as what her and Sango had to watch._

_A week later however during a spelling test, Inuyasha had a very hard time concentrating on his spelling. He was usually the real good at this, in fact he next to Kagome was the champion speller of the class and school. Today however something else caught his eye, Kagome had on a really cute white sweater that hung around her back leaving her developing curvy body exposed and he couldn't help but stare, he kept looking so much that he got caught and the teacher assumed he was cheating._

"_INUYASHA I'm surprised at you! You're the champion speller and here you are cheating! Detention after school for you!"_

_Inuyasha banged his head on his desk, and sighed but what he was most ashamed of was that Kagome probably thought he was a real idiot at the moment and couldn't even look at her now._

_At the end of the day however Kagome walked over to a sulking Inuyasha and placed her hand on his shoulder, Inuyasha's face went from red to crimson in less then 3 seconds._

"_Inuyasha?"_

_He was too embarrassed to say anything to Kagome let alone look at her._

"_Inuyasha why did you cheat for? Your usually so good at spelling! Even better then me sometimes!"_

"_So what's up?"_

"_I didn't cheat ok…I was just looking at something else….'Yeah looking at you.' and I was looking at it too long that the teacher thought I really was cheating.'_

"_What were you looking at exactly?"_

_Inuyasha began to feel real sweaty, he couldn't tell her that he had been gawking at her for a whole minute like an idiot she'd think that he was what they called a 'stalker' ._

"_I was reading the poem you wrote on that poster over there! It's really nice!"_

"_Oh! I..uh well it wasn't that great!"_

_Kagome giggled in a nervous fashion and blushed a little, Inuyasha was glad he got her to believe him._

'_Nice save!'_

_Inuyasha really had read it for a second before she had caught his eye then the rest of the world was dead to him._

"_Yeah so anyway what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going home or going to Sango's house or something I'm in detention remember?"_

"_Yeah I know but I figured you probably wouldn't mind if I just waited till you were done so that way we can walk home together."_

'_Us walking home together that sounds so nice…..what am I saying, am I becoming one of those romantic craving nuts!'_

"_Is that alright with you?"_

_Inuyasha was brought back to this world when she spoke again._

"_Uh..sure if you really REALLY want to!"_

"_Ok then I'll just be outside ok?"_

"_Ok."_

_Kagome wanted to say more but she decided to just leave the conversation there and pick another time to discuss a few things with him that were kind of new to her, yet oddly familiar._

_After Inuyasha' s detention was done, the walk home wasn't as nerve racking as he expected instead it was like old times again, just laughing and having care free fun, until they realized they had taken a wrong turn, so they decided to cut through Sakura park._

_This park was always special it was where they had first met each other and where a special moment was about to unfold._

"_It's getting so late we'd better hurry!"_

_Inuyasha looked at the sky, it didn't look so late to him the sun hadn't really set just yet._

"_You want to take a small brake real quick?"_

_As exhausted as Kagome was she didn't decline._

"_Ok but just for 5 minutes!"_

_The two were sat comfortable under a huge Sakura tree and watched in enjoyment as the petals fell and blew in every which way direction._

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I was thinking you know those things we had to watch a week ago?"_

_Inuyasha blushed he remembered all too well!_

"_Yeah why?"_

"_Miroku is a pervert."_

_She said this so casually that Inuyasha burst out laughing, without noticing he was getting closer to Kagome until he rested his head unknowingly on Kagome's shoulder from the exhaustion of practically laughing his guts out._

"_YOU-YOUR JUST NOW FINDING THAT OUT! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Inuyasha couldn't help himself the comment sounded so innocent and funny coming from of all people._

_Kagome got serious after awhile._

"_There was something else too."_

_Inuyasha was still recovering from his laughing fit, still not noticing where his head was._

"_Ok HAHAH what's that?"_

"_It's strange the way this couple was kissing, It was like watching my parents kiss right before Sota was in my mommy's tummy."_

_Inuyasha's face lost all humor and gained seriousness, that was when he realized his head was on Kagome's shoulder._

"_Uh so what about it?"_

_Inuyasha was really curious about where she was going with this._

"_I was wondering, do you ever wonder how it feels?"_

_Inuyasha was a bit confused at her question._

"_How what feels?"_

"_How IT feels!"_

_Then reality hit in for Inuyasha and he blushed so red, his head could've been mistaken for a tomato._

"_Yo-you mean se…?"_

"_No NO I mean kissing!"_

"_Oh…kissing?"_

_Kagome didn't notice his tone of voice, she felt very uncomfortable at the moment herself._

"_Well…yeah."_

"_Why would you want to know about such a thing? We're kids! Not adults."_

_Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, but was faced away from Inuyasha._

"_I don't know, I was just curious I guess, and I was wondering if maybe one day we would do that too."_

_Inuyasha almost didn't hear this part, but was real shocked when he heard it, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming._

'_Did she just say what I think she said? Somebody pinch me! OUCH ok nope it was real!'_

"_What do you mean you hope we'd someday do that! You mean you'd actually want to do that with me?"_

_Kagome didn't answer for a little bit, but she turned to face him, very red in the face._

"_Mm hmm."_

_Kagome then found the grass very interesting._

_Until she heard her name called._

"_Kagome….."_

_Both just stared at each other for a moment or two before unknowingly to both that they were getting closer to each other's faces, but before either one could stop themselves both were locked into an innocent yet with a respectable amount of love and passion put into their first kiss._

_By the time they broke apart both stared wide eyed at each other, not knowing the other had the ability to do such wonderful things._

_Neither knew what to say, yet neither had anything to say, Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's chest, Inuyasha hoisted her into his lap, and rested his head on her shoulder again while leaning on her, and the two just sat in silence watching the sunset, neither would ever forget this special moment that was intended only for them to know about, and for years this is how it was._

A/N I hope everyone found the first chapter 'sweet' The story will have it's share of climaxes.And you will see many flashbacks in this story, there essential to explain a few things about the characters. And it will be a few chapters before you see one of the main characters of the story Inuyasha and Kagome are still some of the main characters but there are more.


	2. Making plans

Chapter 1. Making plans

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks to Destiny's lil inu for reviewing!

Over the next couple of years the two had their ups and downs, but remained very close still. Both never told anyone still about their moment under the tree, that was to remain their special secret, not that neither one was embarrassed about it, but they felt it was something only for them to know about.

Kagome and Inuyasha remained JUST friends for the longest time after that moment, neither ever spoke about their kiss, or made any point about it being real special, both knew it was but it was a topic that didn't need to be brought up.

Inuyasha was forever a bit tense around Kagome, that fear still stuck with him for many years that she would one day wake up and realize that she was friends with a hanyo and leave him. Kagome was kind hearted though, she didn't care that he was half of something not whole, she actually believed that the part of him that was whole was his heart, she was surprised that he chose to be friends with a whiney girl like her.

She wasn't exactly your typical little doll and pink loving girl, she liked the color pink a little though but her favorite colors were green and red, red was Inuyasha's favorite color, and speaking of Inuyasha the thing she liked a lot and sometimes a little too much were his ears, she remembered that when she first tried to pet them he froze under her touch and began making some strange sound, that kind of sounded like a cat when they purr.

But then a few moments later he snapped at her to stop, and she was very surprised at how touchy he was at people touching his ears, but she wouldn't give up that easily.

"_PLEAAAAAASE!"_

"_NO!"_

_A frustrated Inuyasha shouted._

"_Oh come on! It'll be fun!"_

"_Keh! Fun for you, torture for me!"_

"_As If I'd really ever let you touch my e…"_

_He stopped right there, for Kagome had already made her move, and to say that he wasn't enjoying the moment would be a lie._

_Kagome had a big smile on her face as she messaged his delicately soft triangles, Inuyasha was trying his hardest to hide his face of contentment._

"_Kag..gome"_

"_Hmm?"_

_She knew that he was going to try and protest but anyone could see that he **desperately didn't** want her to stop._

_After she removed her hands from his ears Inuyasha let out a very small whimper, in which he realized he let it out by the time it was too late, Kagome smiled she knew he had enjoyed, maybe enjoyed it a little too much._

"_See now that wasn't so bad now was it?"_

"……"

_Inuyasha once again had absolutely nothing to say except one request in which he almost choked himself on how much pride he swallowed at the moment._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would….'gulp' you do that again?"_

_Kagome smiled warmly and both of them sat down on the ground and Inuyasha was once again in heaven._

But in 12th grade when he finally decided he actually ask Kagome to the dance ( Not that they never went but they always went as a group of friends never just in pairs, that was Sango and Miroku but they were often included in the group.) AND tell her how he really felt it was a whole other story.

_**BULLITEN ANNOUNCEMENT**_

_**School wide dance this Friday 8:30-11:00**_

_**Couples get in for half price or if in senor year couples get in free.**_

'_I wonder if Kagome will go with me if I ask.'_

_Inuyasha wondered as he walked alone to class, Kagome was out sick today so he had all day to ponder this without any distractions except worrying about Kagome getting better by Friday since it was already Wednesday._

_Miroku had gained luck with Sango in the 9th grade and the two had been going out since, but once Sango was so mad at him for flirting with the new girl, the two didn't speak to each other for a week until Miroku so 'romantically' climbed over Sango's tall fence and confessed his sorrow and true love for her, the two were almost inseparable for awhile after that._

_Inuyasha wondered why hadn't it been the same for him and Kagome? (And why Miroku went thorough all the trouble of climbing Sango's ridiculously tall fence, when he could've just used the front door! Why was there fence even that tall! You'd think they didn't want visitors or were extremely anti-social or just overreacting about their safety. Sango's family was the farthest thing from being scared, or anti-social) _

_After all they got along better and they had kissed before to top that, so why is it afterwards Kagome pretended it never happened at all? Did she hate him for it? Was it something he said._

_Then he sadly realized maybe it REALLY was because he was a half demon, even though Kagome had said she liked him just the way he was, was that personality wise or physically?_

_Or was it just because of his ears? Inuyasha doubted that because if it was she'd ALWAYS be trying to touch them and squeal about nothing else but his ears, but half the time she seemed to forget he even had them, so he quickly tossed that assumption aside. He just didn't know but hoped asking her to this dance would answer all the questions that were currently running through his head._

_One question he'd have to have an answer to soon though,_

_How was he supposed to ask Kagome to the dance without sounding like a desperate idiot?_

_Then there was the perfect excuse: Bringing all of Kagome's homework to her house and giving her sympathy for her illness to soften her up a bit, (not that he didn't already feel sorry for her but he had to make sure she was on good terms with him at the moment) But one challenge stood in the way._

'_Hojo…I've got make sure I get to her before he does in homework, that means I'll have to arrive on time to class, before lover boy here does, or else I won't have an excuse that's not sappy for being at her house!'_

_He also didn't want her to think he was a stalker, because he was starting to suspect that she was beginning to think that way about him._

'_SHIT! I'm going to be late!'_

_He was going to be late, for getting there early that is._

_But just as he walked through the classroom there he was, with lots of miscellaneous papers and books, from what Inuyasha guessed he was about 5 steps ahead of him, he should've known but that didn't mean he was going to give up so easily, Hojo wasn't exactly known for his cleverness Inuyasha saw his opportunity and seized it._

"_Hey Hojo!"_

"_Oh it's you um..Inu.."_

"_Yasha."_

_He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice._

" _Dude someone vandalized your car."_

_Inuyasha stated as if he were talking about the weather._

"_WHAT! Mother just bought me that car! Oh God!"_

_With that he ran out in a panic, while Inuyasha snickered to himself._

"_HAHAHA Sucker!"_

'_As if I'd ever let a 2nd rater like you suck up to Kagome!'_

_Inuyasha grabbed all of Kagome's books and papers and ran his butt out of there as fast as he could using his demon speed, before he actually was late! As he ran down the hall people only saw a bluish, slivery blur, and wondered what the hell had just happened._

_Inuyasha had on a dark navy blue shirt today and some baggy jeans with pockets, they came in handy for his pranks, he wasn't a full blown prankster but if he felt they deserved it, he would give it to them, if it Kagome were involved he'd not only prank them good but he would 'personally' deal with them himself, no one messed with Kagome._

_During the day he couldn't concentrate during class, it felt like those days he would have to go to the dentist, just counting down the hours and minutes till he would have to meet his dreaded fate (Same went with any other doctor) but only this time he felt 10 times worse because all day he was fidgety from thinking up a good way to ask Kagome now that he had the excuse of going today now he had to think of a way to directly yet calmly ask her to the dance._

_Simply just saying "Kagome will you go to the dance with me this Friday? I'll pick you up." was FAR beyond his comprehension. And he was to complicated and hard headed to just do that, nothing could ever be 'simply' down in Inuyasha Azakura's life._

_He was also a very good artist and they pay attention to details and tend to fuss more if they fail in their 'inspired experiment' ._

'_I know I'll just get her some get well flowers, maybe some roses? Nah that's boyfriend territory, maybe carnations? Or maybe some lilies yeah I think she'll like that! And then what to say…..wait I know now! I can't wait till school ends!'_

_Without any explaining to either Miroku or Sango what he was going to do he sped off down the street to buy some flowers and when he did he ran into someone unexpected….._

_Can you guess who it's going to be?_


	3. Asking Kagome to the dance

Chapter 2. Asking Kagome to the dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Last time:

_Without any explaining to either Miroku or Sango what he was going to do he sped off down the street to buy some flowers and when he did he ran into someone unexpected…_

"_YASHIE! MY WHITTLE BABY! MHMMM GIVE MOMMY A KISS!"_

_Inuyasha felt someone grabbed him from behind and spin him around before he knew it he was face to face, or to be technical face to chest with his mother._

_His mother was pretty tall for a human lady so Inuyasha was still shorter, but right now he felt as if he were being suffocated by a demon!_

_Izayoi rested her head upon Inuyasha's as she smiled and began giggling and recalling very fond, yet embarrassing memories._

"_Ma' come on let me go! I've got uh…some place to be!"_

_Izayoi was completely oblivious to the fact that her son was being crushed from her embrace._

"_OH Yashie! I remember when I used to hold you like this! After I caught you because you pulled your diaper off!"_

_Inuyasha began to blush, and he noticed some people were staring at them._

"_Mom look can we talk about this later, people are staring!"_

_Inuyasha whispered the last part._

_She still wasn't listening._

"_I remember this is how I used to rock you too!"_

_And to prove her point she lifted him a little off the ground and Inuyasha began very awkwardly swaying back and forth, but to his horror he was actually getting sleepy, his mother knew this too but she wanted to see if this old trick still worked, apparently it did!_

"_Mom 'Yawn' please let me down!"_

_With that Izayoi let him down._

"_What are you doing here anyway?"_

_Inuyasha said once he recollected his dignity._

"_I'm just doing a little shopping why?"_

'_Oh yeah that's right we are low on Ramen after all!'_

_Izayoi watched as her son went into thought about what she had said and rolled her eyes knowing what he was thinking about._

"_And I didn't come here just to buy RAMEN!"_

_Inuyasha gave her the puppy eyed stare and his mother could never refuse him, but he regretted it because she squeezed him again, as his mother kept saying how cute he still was and hadn't lost an ounce of it since he was a baby._

"_Don't worry I'll buy a month's supply **as usual.** Happy?"_

"_I guess."_

_Izayoi noticed the crushed flowers in Inuyasha's hands._

"_What'cha got there Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha completely forgot about the flowers in his hands, and stared down in horror at how terrible they looked._

"_AWW MOM! Look what you did I was going to give these flowers to Kago…"_

_He stopped himself before he could continue but it was to late he saw the 'look' in his mother's eyes and knew to step back this time, because two seconds later his mother was literally prancing around happily chanting,_

"_MY YASHIE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND, YASHIE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"_

"_Ok OK MOTHER I GET THE POINT! WAIT A MINUTE…HEY SHE AIN'T MY GIRLFRIEND ALRIGHT?"_

_His mother stopped in disappointment but immediately became suspicious._

"_If you aren't going out with Kagome then why are you buying her flowers?"_

"_She's sick."_

_That was part of the truth, and his mother wasn't dumb she knew there was more to it then that, she was aware of just how deep Inuyasha could be and knew better then to believe that 'she's sick' was the only reason._

"_Really Inuyasha what is it?"_

"_That's it…really!"_

_Izayoi shook her head and crossed her arms, she knew this would always work._

"_Ok ok I was hoping she'd also go to the dance with me this Friday, and I REALLY was giving these to her to make her feel better!"_

_Izayoi smiled and hugged her son but gently this time._

"_Oh Inuyasha your finally growing up and becoming more and more like your father everyday!"_

_Inuyasha was grateful and surprised he wasn't being crushed by a hug._

"_And if you ever have any questions just ask me ok?"_

"_Sure mom."_

"_Good, well I'll see you later and I hope everything goes good!"_

"_Thanks mom see you later!"_

'_That was easy I suppose. Now for the hard part.'_

_Inuyasha thought as he walked up to Kagome's front door._

_DING DONG_

_Inuyasha saw a sick looking Kagome answer the door, but her face brightened when she saw who it was._

'_I'll bet she thought it was Hojo!'_

"_Inuyasha what are you doing here?"_

_Kagome said after she happily invited Inuyasha in._

"_You've been sick are you ok?"_

_Kagome blushed. 'Is that the reason he's here? Just to see me.?'_

_But then she noticed all the books in his hands, and sighed in disappointment, Inuyasha noticed and asked her what was wrong._

"_Nothing, hey are those flowers for me?"_

_Inuyasha blushed and quickly handed them to her and looked at his shoes._

"_Thank you! There so beautiful!"_

_Inuyasha was happy to hear her say that, Inuyasha only stood there with nothing else to say and for a few moments the two were silent until Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand touch his chin as she directed him to look at her._

"_Inuyasha, was there something else you wanted to tell me?"_

'_Yes will you go to the dance with me?'_

"_Kagome…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_IF your feeling better and that is if it's ok with and if you want to, wouldyougotothedancewithme?"_

"_What?"_

_Inuyasha sighed in defeat._

"_It's ok I knew you wouldn't want to…"_

_Inuyasha said as he made his way towards the door, but he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Wouldn't want to what? Sorry I didn't hear what you said."_

_He breathed in deeply,_

"_Would you go to the dance with me on Friday?"_

_For a second Kagome only looked at him, pondering what he had just said and wondering,_

'_Is he asking me out? No it's probably just strictly going as friends, but then why is he looking at me like that? Why did he appear so hesitant at first?'_

_Inuyasha was worried because it was taking so long for her to answer and she seemed shocked. _

'_Oh NO! What if someone's already asked her!'_

_Inuyasha looked down again but he missed Kagome's smile._

"_Yes…Inuyasha I'll go with you!"_

"_Really? You mean it?"_

"_Yes Inuyasha I do."_

_Before he could embarrass himself further he simply ended it with,_

"_Ok pick you up at 7:00 ok? We can eat somewhere before."_

"_Ok sounds good to me."_

"_Ok."_

"_Ok."_

_Inuyasha saw the rest of the conversation was going nowhere._

"_Alright then I'll see you later and I hope you feel better soon!"_

"_Thanks! Bye 'Yashie'!"_

_Inuyasha blushed and wondered where she got that name from he was so going to kill someone later._

"_Uh…k' bye!"_

_With that he headed home, so relieved that it was finally over but his challenge was only beginning he wasn't quite out of the woods yet, and he realized this unfortunately while driving so he almost got his new car a paint job while on the road, what was he going to wear, what was he going to do if Kagome didn't want to dance, and was this the opportunity to finally tell Kagome his true love for her? He held off for years and he planned on telling her before graduation so why not then? What was stopping him?_

_Inuyasha was kind of in a grudged mood, his mother thought she rejected him and began comforting her son but he laughed and said she accepted his proposal but that he was worried about various other things._

_A/N: This is high school phase is brief and will be over soon._


	4. I can take care of her!

Chapter 3. "I can take care of her!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_Friday came faster for Inuyasha then he would've liked but luckily he pretty much had everything all planned out and he hopped things would actually go as he wanted (he had everything to what he was wearing, to wear they were going to eat and when to leave, also the clothing issue was because he wanted to be color coordinated with what Kagome was wearing) if things didn't go exactly the way he wanted, well then he would've wasted 3 hours of his life, but a little voice in his head told him he was going over board and that Kagome would appreciate just him taking her and expect nothing more but you can see how much he listened to that voice!_

"_Ok I've got the money the clothes, the flowers, now what am I forgetting?"_

_He was thinking for a few moments before he realized he never actually purchased the tickets used to get in the dance and he freaked out._

"_OH NO! I FORGOT TO BUY THE TICKETS! OH MY GOD!"_

_Inuyasha rushed to school early and prayed there'd be a few tickets left._

_He approached the front desk and begged the lady to check and see if they had any tickets for the dance left._

"_I'm sorry sir, but I think there all sold out."_

"_Could you please check?"_

_The women sighed feeling sorry for the boy, but she still didn't find any._

_But Inuyasha wouldn't admit defeat so easily._

"_Come one Miroku, would you just let me in? I'll pay you back!"_

"_Sorry no can do Inuyasha rules are rules!"_

"_Some friend you are!"_

_Inuyasha stormed off._

_He didn't see Miroku's smirk he was off to find Kagome to tell her of his 'plans' _

'_It's not off yet, I'll just have to sneak us in there, this is to important to call off now!'_

"_Kagome you look so beautiful!"_

_Exclaimed Kagome's mother._

"_Thanks mama."_

_Kagome had her hair up in an a tall bun of girls, some dangling with trinkets hanging off of each curl, (This was a formal dance) and her dress was a deep midnight blue, that had some black lace like flowers flowing from top to bottom of the sides and upper and lower backside of the dress, when she walked the dress dragged behind in an elegant fashion. Her shoes were just a plan satin black color, and draped around her shoulders was a matching midnight blue glittering shawl._

_Kagome wanted to look just right for Inuyasha and she hopped nothing would go wrong, this was the first time they went to the dance as a couple._

_Soon after she was finished, the door bell rang and Inuyasha was at the door and he looked real stunning himself, Kagome blushed when she saw him, she almost fainted at the sight of him, Inuyasha's hair was neat and his black tuxedo really showed off his well built body and it complimented his face._

_What he thought of Kagome's dress was that is traced each and everyone of her good features and especially showed off her curves and showed to the world just how flawless her body was, but her face was practically glowing at the sight of him, he could've died when she smiled at him, then she looked no better word for it but 'Perfect'._

"_Kagome…you look…beautiful!"_

_Kagome blushed,_

"_Oh this dress, it's not anything to get excited about! Really, but look at you! You good in that suit and you combed your hair! Wow I've got to write this one down!"_

_Kagome giggled Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed also._

"_Well I guess we'd better get going before…"_

"_WAIT! Let me get a picture of you PLEASE!"_

_Kagome sighed and nodded._

_10 minutes later:_

"_Ok OK mama that's enough!"_

"_But Buyo wasn't in the picture!"_

"_That's ok mama I 'm sure he won't mind! Now we have to go NOW!"_

"_Ok dear have a good time! Call me if you need anything!"_

"_Sure bye!"_

_Both rushed to the car and sighed in relief._

"_Phew! I thought we'd never get out! Sorry my mama overreacts when a special event is coming up and she takes every opportunity possible to get a shot of every scene of that occasion! And you can't imagine what it was like when Sota was born!"_

"_Wow! Pictures for every second of your life!"_

"_Yeah it's real annoying sometimes! But anyway come on let's get going, I'm hungry!"_

_Inuyasha giggle at her childish impatience._

"_Ok ok your majesty we're going!"_

_Kagome playfully nudged him in the side as they backed out of the drive way._

_Surprisingly Inuyasha had played it cool the entire time, but that was only because he came up with a plan that was sure to get them in, being Miroku was the bouncer in all, if he didn't let them in he threaten to tell everyone what he did one summer, he knew it sounded harsh but he really needed to have this time with Kagome._

_After they had their dinner they headed over to the school, and boy was the line long it was 5 minutes before they got half way there and another 6 before reaching Miroku._

"_Ticket please!"_

"_Aww I see it's you Inuyasha tell me did you find a way to get a ticket after it being sold out?"_

"_No but you'd better let us in or else…"_

"_Or else what Inuyasha?"_

_Miroku said with a very evil smirk on his face._

_Inuyasha whispered in his ear and Miroku's eyes almost popped out, he was about to give in but then remembered his plan, he wasn't about to let that threat keep him from having his fun._

"_Fine tell everyone…I **dare you!"**_

_Miroku knew Inuyasha may have been mean sometimes but he knew this was one thing he'd never do and when he'd crack then he'd tell him._

_Inuyasha began to look nervous things weren't going well for him, Miroku was supposed to crack and get on his knees and beg Inuyasha not to tell but that's not how things appeared to be going he would have to tell Kagome the truth and hopped she didn't hate him._

"_Inuyasha? What's the matter why isn't Miroku letting us in?"_

_Inuyasha sighed,_

"_Kagome there's something I need to tell you."_

"_What's wrong?"_

_He sensed the worry in her voice, he softly said,_

"_Kagome he won't let us in because I didn't pay for the tick…"_

"_PSYCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT !"_

"_WHAT THE HELL MIROKU?"_

_Miroku was trying to console himself long enough to tell Inuyasha the truth._

"_YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! I KNEW YOU'D NEVER REALLY TELL BUT THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS!"_

_Inuyasha still had a stunned expression._

"_AND GUESS WHAT I GOT THE WHOLE THING ON MY CELL! HAHAHAHA!"_

_Inuyasha stared at Miroku like he was crazy before he noticed Kagome had been laughing as well._

_She whispered something in his ear and,_

"_WHAT YOU MEAN YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME?"_

"_Yeah 'Giggle' and that seniors get in for FREE! HAHAHAHA!"_

_Inuyasha felt like a real idiot at the moment he just got busted by the pervert and the cute girl he loved._

_Inuyasha sulked and grabbed Kagome's hand and pushed Miroku aside as he made his way inside._

"_Some one's a little touchy!"_

'_God has tested his patients once again today! 'sigh' When will he ever learn?'_

"_Sorry Inuyasha I could not resist! Besides it's over and down now come on let's go have some fun!"_

_The two had fun through out the night, they danced to latin, rap, hip-hop, and various other pop music, but when it came to the slow song Inuyasha struggled a little to ask Kagome to dance even though he had danced with her to about every other dance there was, even the tango which caused many onlookers to gawk in envy._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Dancewithme?"_

"_What?"_

"_Dance with me?"_

_Kagome smiled, "Sure."_

_Inuyasha's arms immediately went down to her waist, and Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, and leaned forward and rested her head against his neck and shoulders, Inuyasha rested his chin atop Kagome's sweet smelling hair, he happily inhaled but stopped himself before he became crazy from the intoxicating smell._

_Kagome was doing the same but she almost fell asleep from the comfort and aroma of his body, his shoulder and neck felt like a pillow to her._

_The climax in the theme of the song had come and Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another for a few moments without realizing that they were instinctively moving closer to each other, until there lips touched once again for the first time in years, Inuyasha loved everything about it, from the feel of her tongue swishing around in his mouth, the softness of Kagome's delicate lips devouring his own in a gentle yet passionate fashion, the feeling of her pulse because of how close they were, and to the feel of her eyelashes bashing against his cheek, which was tickling him a lot._

"_Inuyasha…"_

_Kagome said very softly after they broke apart._

_After they broke apart from their dance Kagome walked around to look for the rest of her friend's for a simple greeting._

"_I didn't think I'd meet you here like this…all alone."_

_Kagome turned around to see who the jerk was but when she did her eyes went big and she gasped, but before she could really react the person pushed Kagome against his chest and began feeling her body, Kagome tried to scream but she was so tightly jammed against the person's chest that it was getting harder and harder to breath and her screams only came out as low muffles._

"_I see you try to resist me, typical of you, I'm sure you'd enjoy it if that inu-shit head did it to you!"_

_Kagome stood frozen in fear, when she felt him cup her bottom and breast, but she felt relief when she felt his hand slip away but it was short lived, _

"_LET'S SEE HOW MUCH YOU ENJOY THIS!"_

"_AWWWWWWW!"_

_Poor Kagome was in an isolated area, so her screams could barely be heard, to a human's ears that is._

"_Maybe you'll know next time not to screw with me!"_

_The tainted soul walked away without another word. Kagome lay in a pool of her blood while feeling very sour around various parts of her body._

"_Kagome?"_

_Kagome only had one goal at the moment, to find Inuyasha as soon as possible, before she lost too much blood._

_Kagome murmured something while falling forward into Inuyasha's arms, he caught her but became concerned._

"_Kagome are you alright!"_

_Inuyasha sensed saw and some blood seeping through her dress and she looked real dizzy._

_Kagome gave him a cheerful yet tired looking smile._

"_Inuyasha I oh…"_

"_KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOOOOOOMEEEE!"_

_Everything stopped the music the sound of feet scratching the floor everything!_

_Until Inuyasha spoke,_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS? GET HELP QUICK!"_

_A teacher dialed 911 on their phone, and ambulance came and a few men came in with a stretcher, Kagome held onto Kagome's hand, until one of them wretched it out of his grasp, which caused him to start growling,_

"_I'm sorry sir you can't come with her!"_

"_But she'll be all alone I can't have that!"_

"_I'm sorry but we have to go now!"_

"_IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO WITH HER I'LL SNATCH HER UP RIGHT NOW AND TAKE HER THERE MYSELF!"_

_The ambulance guy didn't have the time to keep arguing with Inuyasha so he just let him go._

_When they got to the hospital:_

"_YOU absolutely cannot go back there this time this is serious, she's unconscious and unless your in the medical fields you cannot see her until further notice that's it's ok from a family member!"_

"_WHAT I'M THE ONE WHO'S BEEN WITH HER THIS WHOLE TIME! AND YOU'LL DENY ME THE CHANCE OF SEEING HER EVEN AFTERWARDS? BESIDES THAT HER FAMILY OUT OF TOWN YOU IDIOT! WHAT NOW?"_

_The doctor hated being wrong, so he didn't say anything and just walked away._

_He tried to sneak past them anyways though but was pulled back by two muscular guards, but since they felt sorry for him he wasn't thrown out but was put under supervision by some more security guards._

_Inuyasha didn't know how long he waited but he fell asleep, while sitting up but then fell on his side, a kind nurse saw this and got a blanket and covered him with it, while praying that his situation wasn't hopeless._

"_Sir…sir?"_

"_SIR!"_

_The doctor shouted while shacking Inuyasha awake._

"_Huh?"_

"_Are you Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha sat up so fast that the doctor almost tumbled backwards from shock._

"_Kagome! Where is she! Is she alright! What'd you do to her! You better not have hurt her or else I'll…"_

"_Sir…sir calm…"_

"_DON'T call me 'sir' I prefer to be called by my regular name!"_

"_Ok then Inuyasha calm down she's ok, I just thought I'd inform you since you're the closest person to a family member we can get a hold of at the moment that, she had surgery performed on her last night."_

"_Which would be because?"_

"_Because she had a large dosage of a drug injected into her body, she was almost out of our reach but we corrected that, and we found a huge stab wound across her chest and partially on her wrists, and some impact caused her rib cage to be moderately damaged, and it didn't exactly help that she had anemia, we're also worried that later on more problems will follow, she's lucky she's still alive because, she's lucky you found her either wise any wasted time and she probably would've met a horrid fate."_

'_I only hope though that her ability to bare children wasn't harmed, she was in pretty bad condition, unfortunately we shall not know if she had gotten a more severe STD for a long time.'_

"_So she's ok then?"_

_Inuyasha asked anxiously._

"_Well yes but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_Later in her life she may develop some more…err… problems in her body, we don't know specifically what but that remains a concern in our mind's now, she may need some extra help and care when she's an adult."_

"_Like an at home nurse."_

"_I'm not sure if it's that serious but it'd help if things turned for the worse if she did."_

"_I can do it, I'll learn how to treat any illness Kagome has or…will have."_

_Inuyasha said quietly._

"_What? I'm sure you can but first you'd have to go through many years of training to help a person like her in her either 'would be' condition or possible current condition._

"_SO? Tell me then! Where can I find classes so I can start now?"_

_The doctor was a little surprised at this, but flattered by the boy's dedication to help one girl._

"_My boy you need to slow down this is all going way to fast! For starters how old are you?"_

"_19."_

"_Oh well then I suppose then…that's crazy!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_There is one doctor that can teach young students, but between you and me, I think he's a little off his rocker."_

"_I don't care as long as I can help and protect Kagome I'll do it! Do you have his card number or something?"_

"_Yes here."_

_Inuyasha was handed a silver card._

**_Okinawa Totosai_**

_**Medical instructor **_

_**TEL: 2343-8976**_

_**Hours 9:00am-6:00pm**_

'_For you Kagome I shall discard my dream of becoming an artist to help you, I don't care what it takes I'll make sure I learn how to care for you so you can live and be happy I shall protect you, especially from any other bastards getting near you!' _

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_WHAT?"_

_Inuyasha was upset from being interrupted from his thoughts._

"_Y-you can go see her now."_

"_Thanks."_

_Inuyasha used his demon speed to get to Kagome._

'_Kids today always in a hurry!'_

_Inuyasha followed her scent and came upon the room where he saw a nurse was about to feed her._

"_Oh you must be Inuyasha."_

_It was the same nurse that had given Inuyasha a blanket to sleep with._

_Kagome laid in bed and stared blankly at Inuyasha._

"_Kagome…"_

_Inuyasha's eyes were a little teary, but the nurse put a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_She's just weak right now, she did lose lot's of blood and…"_

_The nurse saw it wouldn't be wise to continue, she saw more tears developing behind his lowered bangs._

"_Is she alright?"_

"_She's in delicate condition but yes she is, by the way here."_

_The nurse handed him the bowl of soup that she was about to feed Kagome._

"_I figured you'd like to feed her, if you want that is."_

"_Yes."_

_With that simple answer Inuyasha began to spoon feed Kagome, she took every spoonful willingly, while Inuyasha was feeding her, Kagome eyes began to fill with emotion._

_Inuyasha smiled back and leaned to kiss Kagome, he felt her tense up for a moment,_

"_It's ok, no one's going to hurt you here."_

_Kagome relaxed a bit but to be safe Inuyasha only kissed her forehead._

"_Love you baby!"_

_She wasn't in her complete right mind so she thought that maybe she had imagined Inuyasha saying that and fell back asleep, Inuyasha never left her side for too long not even to use the bathroom (Only reason he left her side.)_

_He watched her sleep for 12 hours, until he finally fell asleep himself while holding her hand, the nurse came in a few times and smiled at the scene before her._

'_That boy is the key to her healing and having a happy life, I wish those two well in their future together!'_

_A/N: In this story yes there will be moderate to strong violence, that's why I rated it M, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	5. Inuyasha's 'playful side'

Chapter 4. Inuyasha's 'playful side'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

All of these stories have a point in the plot of the story and are both essential and important if not read you will be very confused!

(We are now back in the regular story line but more flashbacks will come some will be long some will be short)

Present time:

The two love birds were still wrestling under the tree and had gotten blossom petals tangled in their hair, neither cared about anything in the world then the moment they were sharing.

Inuyasha was now 23, and Kagome was now 22, Inuyasha had continued his training in the medic field ever since that day when Kagome collapsed, since that time however she seemed to have healed completely for some reason, but that didn't mean Inuyasha stopped his learning in becoming a doctor, the fear that she would become ill again would stick with him for the rest of his life, so he would not stop just because she appeared better, once in a while she would become weak and if not sitting down she would faint.

She was healthy enough to began school again, and she graduated with respectable marks in school, she continued to take course classes in collage, that involved literature, writing, business and art. Both her and Inuyasha were very good artists and writers.

Totosai had taught him a lot and was very strict at the same time but Inuyasha never regretted a minute of his training (even the parts where he had to do chores!) Anything for Kagome was worth his time.

Kagome found her strength again and pinned Inuyasha against the tree but just as she was about to 'avenge' herself, when she noticed a green velvet box fall out of Inuyasha's jacket. Kagome reached to pick it up Inuyasha tried grabbing it first but she was faster.

"Is this yours Inuyasha?"

Kagome said while holding the box in front of his face like you would a dog with a bone, while she eyed the box with much curiosity.

Kagome noticed the worry in his eyes and decided to make him work for it.

Kagome wiggled the box in front of his eyes while saying,

"Come on! COME ON! Work for it! Catch it! OH it's over here now!"

Kagome tossed the box in and out of his site, Inuyasha surprisingly couldn't get his hands on it, he wondered why.

"Let's see what's inside shall we… a little trinket or some…thing."

Kagome gasped at what she saw, inside was a ring, there was an oval shaped cut diamond, the edges where sharper and smother, the ring glittered magnificently in the evening sun it had a perfect reflection of the sunset, it was like looking at a mirror, the ring was made of platinum the most precious metal for a very precious someone. On either side of the diamond were three princess cut diamonds that aligned flawlessly with the ring's shape.

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, all he did was smile at Kagome.

"Inuyasha…is this real?"

He nodded.

"Is this for…me?"

Once again he nodded.

She took another look at the ring and noticed on the inside was her name along with an inscription that read:

'_To Kagome my dearest, love always & forever Inuyasha.'_

"Inu…Inuyasha? This…this isn't a prank is it?"

"No my love it isn't, for the longest time I've wanted to tell you this but I've always been scared that one day you'd wake up and realize you were friends with a monster such as myself."

"NO! I'd never do that! Why would you say that! After all you've done for me you think I'd abandon you just like that!"

Kagome began crying, Inuyasha was horrified everything was going wrong.

"Kagome, please don't cry I wasn't saying you would! It was just my own insecurities about life, I mean no one has ever stuck to me like you have, Miroku and Sango are good friends but I have always felt we had a special connection that most people don't have with their friends like you and me do!"

Kagome looked up and stopped crying.

"That and the fact that you took care of me when I was recovering from my illness!"

Inuyasha chuckled at how enthused her comment sounded, and gathered Kagome up in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"And I never regretted a single second of it! I'd do it all over again, but without you being seriously ill part of course!"

"Mmm…"

Kagome moaned as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, listening to the steady yet comforting beat of Inuyasha's kind and gentle heart.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

Kagome said while stroking Inuyasha's hands and tracing patterns along his skin.

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, Inuyasha noticed and began to get worried.

"Kagome are you alright!"

Kagome sat there frozen as a statue, she was completely speechless, she knew this was coming one day but she never really imagined what it would sound like when it actually happened.

"Inuyasha….what did you just say?"

'What a dumb question to ask! I can't say anything other then that!'

Inuyasha sighed happily, and pulled Kagome out of his lap, the got on his knees and held the ring up and asked,

"Kagome will you be my precious love, my mate…._forever."_

Kagome was in tears again, but this time Inuyasha knew they were tears of joy, she was really trying to find her voice again,

"Hai."

She didn't intend for the yes to be so formal because this was Inuyasha, but at least he knew she said yes, unfortunately after she couldn't talk but there was no need for words, both inched closer to each other, and shared the most passionate kiss anyone has probably shared in years.

Kagome's every emotion and words were being shared through the kiss, her fears sorrows and happiness, things got more emotional when he asked for entrance into her mouth by enveloping her mouth as much as possible with his lips and licking them a little, but not enough to where he was slobbering all over her.

The way their tongues were dancing was not for dominance, but simply to show how much each cared for one another.

Not that neither cared, but more passer Byers were staring, most of these people had seen the two in this park before acting like children every time they saw them, but this was a bit of a surprise, they had never seen them display behavior that was so 'adult like' at the moment.

A few of these people whistled or hooted, some still shouted the famous 'GET A ROOM!' phrase, unknowing to Kagome one of these people seemed to love to shout that more so finally he stuck out one of his fingers and flicked them off, this was a shock coming from a doctor but everyone has there limits on tolerance!

Another women saw them, and had a 5 year old girl with her and when she shouted her 'praise of noticing' Kagome gave her the finger only it happened to be the one in which her ring was placed on and the women saw this and scoped up her daughter and ran away as fast as humanly possible while her child shouted,

"MOMMY! Why do we have to leave for? I want to see!"

They finally broke apart (5 minutes later) and stared intensely into one another's gaze never braking eye contact until Kagome let out a sigh and small groan as she began to loose her foot balance.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha caught her before she was even close to touching the ground.

"Are you alright!"

Inuyasha said while checking her pulse, and feeling her fore head, for medical purposes Inuyasha felt her stomach, back and legs to see if that was the cause of her problem until Kagome said,

"Inuyasha! Settle down I'm fine haha!"

Kagome giggled, Inuyasha thought this was hardly the time to be laughing, but when she saw his expression.

"I'm just a bit flustered and tired, today has been FULL of **surprises **and 'special' events!"

Inuyasha thought about that and came to the conclusion that maybe she was right, but he did think that that kiss tired her out also.

"Ok my love, maybe I did er…. Overreact.."

Kagome giggled and kissed Inuyasha's cheek, he blushed, Kagome found it funny that even after all kissing back there, he still blushes by a simple peck on the lips.

"Come on doc, let's go home!"

A few weeks after Kagome had come home from the hospital all those years ago Inuyasha stayed at her house for almost a year after that but he eventually went back to staying at home with his parents but by the time he turned 20 he got an apartment, then since the doctors discovered her had 'real talent' he earned enough money to buy himself a type of apartment that costs as much as a house, but he hopped to one day have a real house and not live in the middle of the city where he could hear all the crime and various other activities he wished not to take part in.

Inuyasha drove him and Kagome to his apartment, Kagome stepped in and noticed something was different, it wasn't just the smell, but then she noticed that the entire dining and living room was practically decorated with roses and hearts.

'OHHHKKKKK it's not even valentine's day!'

"Inuyasha what's all this for?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"What!"

"Take a wild guess Kagome!"

Kagome thought a second, then all of the sudden her eyes became real sparkly and her voice also became higher pitched too.

"You mean you did this all for…me?"

"Who else wench?"

Kagome's expression dropped, when he called her her old nickname, and she reminded him not to call her that but he only keh'd and smirked at Kagome, a shear sign he'd soon 'forget'.

"I made this dinner special for you!"

Kagome blushed and beamed a smile at him.

"I see you've brought out your once forgotten art skills out again, I missed that!"

"Really?"

Inuyasha questioned Kagome with much curiosity.

"Mm hmm, I remember when we always used to do this for hours together just painting and sketching random objects and people, it was those times that we did our best and most unique pictures!"

'I never knew it meant that much to her, maybe when I've got time we'll do that again, my hand's got an aching art cramp, my hand's just dying to work it's self off in creativity!'

"_Kagome what is that?"_

_Kagome looked up from her 'master piece' apparently offended._

"_IT'S A FLOWER DUM DUM!"_

"_WHOA! SORRRRRY!"_

_Inuyasha cringed back in fear he did not want to upset Kagome, she had very 'unique' perspectives on drawing everyday objects, it was like some days you could tell exactly what it was and others she could give you jet leg just trying to figure out what exactly it was that she was creating on that not so white sheet of hers._

_Kagome glanced at Inuyasha's sheet and noticed he was drawing a picture of someone, a person who looked awfully familiar yet beautiful at the same time._

"_Inuyasha who are you drawing?"_

"_Oh! Nobody!"_

_Inuyasha said real fast as he quickly folded up the sketch he had been so carefully working on and stuffed it in his back pack like common garbage._

"_Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome said sternly._

"_I swear it was nothing hahaha…"_

_Inuyasha laughed nervously, Kagome knew so much better then to fall for that tone of his, so she leaped in the air which shocked Inuyasha especially when she landed ON TOP OF HIM, but this was only to distract him, she was strong enough to pin him down, while she grabbed the sketch out, Inuyasha began trying to grab it out of her hands but wasn't putting all his effort into it because he didn't want to rip it._

"_GIMMIE THA' BACK!"_

_Kagome ignored him and the longer she looked at it the more she realized who this was._

"_IS THIS KIKYO!"_

_Inuyasha was horrified when he heard her say that._

"_WHAT? OH HELL NO!"_

"_THEN WHO IS IT?"_

_Inuyasha looked at the floor, finding the patterns oh so fascinating._

"_Just as I thought, it's her isn't it?"_

_Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and quietly said,_

"_Do you really want to know who it is?"_

_Kagome nodded her head._

"_It's you alright! I didn't want to show you because I thought you would laugh at how horrible it looked or get mad at me because you may have thought I was making fun of you!"_

_Kagome gave him a somewhat shocked glare before she grabbed him by his waist and hugged him tightly._

"_OHHHH Inuyasha how can you say such things! I love it!"_

"_Huh?"_

_Inuyasha didn't expect that one._

"_You… you do?"_

"_Of course, this is real good and it looks exactly like me only…"_

"_Only what?"_

"_Only this Kagome is a lot prettier then I actually am."_

_Kagome sighed sadly._

"_If only I actually was this beautiful, but I still love it all the same."_

"_Kagome…"_

_Inuyasha couldn't believe his cute little doggy ears, why would Kagome think so low of her self?_

"_Kagome how can you say that! When your beauty doesn't even compare in the sketch I drew! In reality I don't think I could actually sketch your true beautiful appearance without a few flaws!"_

"_Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome hugged Inuyasha and they stayed like that for about a minute, before they broke apart and decided to clean up and eat._

_A few weeks later:_

"_AND THE WINNER IS INUYASHA AZAKURA!"_

_The crowd cheered very loud, and Inuyasha had the hell shocked out of him, he had actually won! He couldn't believe it._

_The blue ribbon was placed on the very sketch he had drawn of Kagome, only this time it was in color and looked more like a photo graph then a drawing. _

_Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek, saying her congratulations at his amazing talent._

"_But Kagome if it weren't for you I would've never discovered I had such talent!"_

"_Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome giggled, Inuyasha thought this was the perfect opportunity to tell her,_

"_Kagome I…"_

_FLASH_

"_MR. AZAKURA HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE TOKYO'S YOUNGEST ARTIST AND POTENTIAL CHILD PRODIGY!"_

"_I uh…well great I guess."_

_For the rest of the afternoon he was hounded by various reporters and saw later that he was on T.V and everyone at school the next day was cheering him on for his 'unknown' talent, Kagome Miroku and Sango seemed to be the only one's who's attitudes didn't change towards him during that time, he had even been offered money for college which he saved for a along time until, that is Kagome's accident._

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha had spaced out thinking of all those memories that he almost forgot that Kagome was in the room with him.

"Hey weirdo what were you thinking about?"

Kagome said while smiling.

"Oh well…you know just memories."

"Hmm well I'm hungry are we going to eat soon?"

Inuyasha laughed and replied that they could eat at that moment. By the time the meal was finished both were filled, and decided to settle down in front of the T.V. The two had wrapped them selves up in a really warm blanket while both of their added body heat made their position all that more comfortable.

Kagome fell asleep towards the end of the movie they were watching, Inuyasha smiled and buried his head into her hair and inhaled the scent like you would a drug, he almost became high, but was stopped when he heard Kagome giggling and trying to whack his face gently away from her head.

Her giggling was so cute to him though, this only made him want to mess with her more.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…hahaha!"

Inuyasha began kissing her head and tickling her slightly, then Inuyasha began rubbing his head against her back and hair.

"Mmm Inuyasha stop it!"

Kagome was trying to sound like she was annoyed but anybody could tell by the smile on her face that she was enjoying every single second of Inuyasha's 'flirtatious and playful side'.

Kagome threw her head back and hit Inuyasha square in the nose, for a second she thought he was going to get upset but then he surprised her with a present of his own.

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

Kagome tried to sound as sincere as possible but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I've never been better! I've got a punishment of my own!"

"Huh?"

Before Kagome could say anything else however Inuyasha took the opportunity to capture her lips as she gasped, but soon she gave in and began to passionately play along with him.

Inuyasha loved the feel of Kagome's gentle hands embracing the sides of his face as he kissed the life out of Kagome.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up while they were still kissing, it was a real wonder as to how they didn't bump trip or fall into anything on the way to Inuyasha's bedroom.

Inuyasha laid Kagome gently on his bed.

"Inuyasha I'm not 'Yawn' sleepy!"

Inuyasha's smirk became that was very VERY similar to Miroku's.

"In that case…."

Inuyasha jumped on top of Kagome and both locked each other's lips in a furious battle of love, both removed each other's clothing, Kagome's shirt and bra were the first to go, Inuyasha latched onto her front from there.

"Inuyasha…."

Kagome said quietly she reached out to stroke his ears, which caused him to moan out in pleasure and begged for more, in the last moment's of their love making session both would be left breathless and gasping for air, even Inuyasha with as much endurance, agility and strength he had, NEVER expected something like that…from Kagome of all people.

Inuyasha still laid on top of her, both enjoying listening to each other's breathing and hammering heart beats, Kagome still was stroking his head and ears like a cat, Inuyasha was emitting a sound that sounded very similar to that of a cat's purr but it wasn't as deep, and could be clearly heard.

"Oh Kagome…."

"Shhhh…sleep now Inuyasha!"

"Ye..es…"

Inuyasha a few minutes later slipped into an unconscious state while Kagome laid awake a little while longer, studying the little boy like face and thought about just how un innocent he was! This had been her first time, doing that and she was grateful, there was no other person in the world that she wanted to share this special experience with.

But she did find his behavior strange, he was more sensitive and passionate then usual, not that she minded but then she began to think maybe he drank too much, and that helped in bringing out the person she had never met in Inuyasha before.

'Oh man, do I have to pee!'

But when she tried to get up Inuyasha pulled her back down on the bed.

"Inuyasha! Let go I gotta pee…."

Inuyasha just smiled and snuggled his face in her arm.

"Did I mention I have to go REALLY REALLY bad!"

"NOOO don't leave me!"

"Ok Inuyasha now your just being a baka! Now let go uhh!"

Kagome grunted as she tried to get out of Inuyasha's strong grasp. Then Kagome thought of something that maybe would make him let go.

"Your not going to let me go are you?"

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head no.

"Ok then you win!"

"HEH!"

Inuyasha said then,

"Looks like your coming with me then!"

"Haha huh wha'!"

Kagome thought she won.

"Ok f..fine with me!"

Inuyasha said kind of slurred, Kagome blushed and couldn't believe he had just said that.

'Oh you cannot be serious!'

Kagome saw no choice and tugged with all her strength to lug Inuyasha's body out of the bed, when she succeeded in that, she had to keep him balanced since he was still drunk and wasn't to light on his feet at the moment, on their way to the bathroom, Inuyasha crashed into a lot of things while giggling and basically walking thorough his dream world not realizing events happening in reality.

BAM

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

Inuyasha had hit his head into the doorway, while he laughed at the impact.

"Hey..h-how'd tha' ge' therrre?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to drag him, he was now leaning against her back while whispering nonsense in her ears.

Kagome finally reached the bathroom door,

"Ok Inuyasha, sit here like a good little boy ok?"

"I A GOO'D BOY I GOO'D BOY!"

Inuyasha chanted Kagome thought this was both annoying yet disturbingly cute at the same time, she responded,

"Ok then Mwah I'll be right back!"

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

'He must've mixed the drinks! So this is the so called great prodigy Dr. Azakura? HAH as if!'

Kagome took one last look at him and couldn't help but feel as if she was with a little boy.

'That's his true personality at heart, only a little boy, how am I ever going to deal with you?'

Kagome smiled and shut the door, BIG mistake.

Kagome knew she had to hurry so she could get Inuyasha back to bed, bed rest was the best thing for him at the moment.

But she didn't want to rush either, doctors say it was always good to pee after having sex, but she was sitting back for a moment when she heard loud banging and crying at the door.

First thing Kagome thought:

'OH MY GOD IS HE CRYING? WHERE'S THE CAMERA WHEN YOU NEED IT?'

"KA'GOMMMMEEEEE…EEE!"

For some reason the crazy thought had formed in his head that she was trying to escape from him and he was begging her not to leave.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! CALM DOWN!"

"HELP ME I'M DYING!"

Inuyasha seemed to be getting more dramatic by the second.

'Note to self: ALWAYS watch what Inuyasha drinks!'

"YOU AREN'T DYING I SWEAR NOW CALM YOUR SELF OR I UH…..WON'T READ YOU A STORY!"

Kagome had no idea why she had said this but she had a feeling it would work.

"Sniffle' OK I be guh good!"

"Ok promise?"

"……"

"Inuyasha!"

"K' k' I pwomise!"

And he did, when Kagome got out of the bath room Inuyasha immediately latched onto her like a lost child who had just found his mother, Kagome really felt sorry for him and got him to bed as soon as possible, so he could rest, Kagome had to help him in bed, because of his condition, she wrapped the covers around his shivering body.

"Kagome?"

"Yes what is it Inuyasha?"

"You said you'd wead me the stowy!"

'Oh right I thought he was at least joking on that part! Where am I going to find a kid's book around here?'

"Ok Inuyasha do you even have any picture books?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha pointed to the book shelf with all Inuyasha's study/ medical books.

"Inuyasha those aren't books for kids!"

"I'm not a kid! And not those THOSE!"

Kagome sweat dropped 'Of course you aren't!'

Kagome looked further down and saw a tub that looked awfully lonely sitting at the very bottom of the shelf, Kagome walked towards it and peeked inside and gasped.

Inside were toys books and some pictures, she didn't know Inuyasha had even kept half of this stuff lots of these things she remembers Inuyasha and her playing with when THEY WERE 5!

Kagome choose one and read it to him, it was the typical happily ever after princess marries the prince, all that mess. By the time Kagome was finished Inuyasha had fallen asleep and was sucking his thumb. It was so cute! Kagome kissed Inuyasha softly on the head and then placed herself close to his chest, subconsciously Inuyasha placed his arms around Kagome's body pulling her even closer, Kagome smiled and at that moment decided she could die a happy women right there.

A/N: Not sure if I would call that a lime or citrus or whatever it's called, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!


	6. I'm pregnant!

Chapter 5. I'm pregnant!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The rays of the sun hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks banging repeatedly in his head, he brought his hand up to his head to rub his temples,

'What the hell happened last night, and why does it feel as if I've been hit by a truck 16 TIMES?'

Then he looked down and saw what his other arm was holding he blushed and his mouth formed an 0 and a little too suddenly he began to remember EVERY SINGLE last moment that had happened last night, he couldn't believe he had done that to Kagome, but he looked at her again and saw a smile on her face as she snuggled into him, Inuyasha smiled, she didn't seem too mind much about what had happened.

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair and shoulders, while not noticing Kagome was waking up and staring at him, she was close to his chest so she reached out and began tracing and smoothing his tense looking muscles, due to her touch his whole body seemed to go even more limp then it already was.

Losing the battle to be affectionate, for now he was in a helpless and vulnerable form, Kagome bent forward and smoothed Inuyasha's unruly bangs away from his face, blew softly into his ears, which to her enjoyment flicked every time she did so. Then came the longer strands of his hair, since he was a demon it was traditional for them not to cut it, unless it became a nuisance.

Kagome began to place soft kisses all over Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha whom was pretending to be asleep surprised Kagome by swapping positions she had been on top of his chest now he was on top of her, with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Inuyasha……."

"Kagome…."

Before anymore words could be said Kagome was thrown into another dreamy kiss which left her dazed after to Inuyasha's satisfaction.

In a matter of months the two would be married and on that day the two would share many happy memories in which some would be kept secret or at least until one of their children was caught up in the same situation.

One secret however Inuyasha wanted to take to the grave with him:

"_Mmm Kagome!…"_

_The creaked open and light poured into the dark room._

"_INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_I uh…I…was well you see it's like…"_

_Kagome surveyed the room and her eyes went wide as she realized what was going on but she had the wrong idea._

"_INUYASHA WERE YOU JUST KISSING THAT BUST?"_

"…"

_His face said it all._

"_AAAAHHHHHHHH OMG THAT'S FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Inuyasha was surprised at how hysterical Kagome was acting, within a few moments she was on the floor rolling, when she got back her strength,_

"_Inuyasha Hahahah! Ok ok **WHY**?"_

_Kagome said while still laughing._

"_Because I didn't want to mess the kiss up."_

"_YOU MEAN THAT WAS IT?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_HAHAHAHAAHAHA!"_

"_WHAT? I didn't want to mess nothing up by kissing like an idiot, so I uh had to er practice."_

_Kagome turned to him and gave him a devious smile, one which if Inuyasha would've let himself, he would've starting running for the hills to hide._

"_Inuyasha…Now why didn't you just tell me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I've got ALL THE PRACTICE YOU'LL EVER NEED RIGHT HERE!"_

_Inuyasha returned her devious smirk, the two were about to pounce on each other until someone yet again interrupted._

"_WHAT?"_

_Both shouted._

"_Save that for AFTER the ceremony it's time for you two to get started soon…in fact you two shouldn't even be looking at each other before the wedding it's bad luck!"_

"_BED LUCK MY FUCKIN ASS!"_

"_INUYASHA!"_

"_WHAT? Like I care about that superstition, I couldn't stand taking my eyes off of you for a second right now!"_

"_Well I'm sorry to inform you Inuyasha you'll have to…"_

"_HOW COME?"_

"_Because I've got to pee!"_

"_Can I come wi…"_

"_NO!"_

"_Ok ok jeeze what crawled up your behind…"_

"_I am NOT doing **that** again!"_

'_Again? What does she mean again?'_

'_He doesn't remember?'_

_A few hours later:_

_Kagome walked gracefully down the long red carpet, as her long silky dress adorned with flowers and petals, trailed behind her, the front of the dress was a small V neck with some subtle lacy lily flowers trimming the V neck, her veil also consisted of flowery patterns. _

_Finally she approached the alter, and she couldn't believe who she saw, Inuyasha of course but she had never seen him look so cleaned up and handsome, his hair looked like it took a long time to get it into a tamable style to suit him, while his tuxedo wasn't to fancy but made him look sharp all the same. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him, his Kagome had never looked so beautiful in his eyes, he offered her a small smile, as he lifted the veil, to reveal her beautiful face, after the priest began the ceremony._

_10 minutes later:_

"_Do you Inuyasha in health and sickness for better or for worse take Kagome Higarashi as your wife?"_

"_I do."_

_He eyed the enviable Kagome._

" _And do you Kagome Higarashi take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

_A/N if that isn't exactly how it goes, sorry I've only been to so many weddings!_

"_Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride!"_

_Didn't have to say that twice! Inuyasha was all over her in second, and the kiss couldn't have been more perfect._

_During the reception:_

"_LOOK OUT WENCH HERE COMES THE CAKE!"_

_Inuyasha shouted when…_

_SMACK_

_Inuyasha got hit head on with a large clump of cake that Kagome had generously provided, he stood still for a moment not moving, people began to get worried when more cake went flying through the air, he showed mercy on Kagome because of her dress but he shoved a large piece in her mouth, then grabbed her waist and held her in the position and kissed her. Because of the impact Kagome was just inches from hitting the floor. The kiss was meant to show just how wildly each was in love with each other._

_Kagome flashed her ring to everyone who came in contact, each time she received a compliment or whistle, the ring looked similar to her engagement ring but a little more elaborate and the diamond pattern was a little prettier._

_But next came the chugging contest, Kagome didn't plan on it but, _

"_WHAT THE HELL ?IT'S MY WEDDING NIGHT!"_

"_GO GO GO GO!"_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were seeing who could finish their bottle of sake the fastest. Inuyasha lost by 3 seconds Kagome after finishing,_

_BURRRRRPPPP!_

_Emitted a very un lady like burp, everyone gasped, she looked around embarrassed until she uttered a small apology, then afterwards everyone laughed and chanted Kagome's name, she had no idea for a few seconds she had won, and looked over to her husband, and giggled he wasn't looking too good but recovered a few moments later after a little sit down._

_But after the reception, Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer the second they had gotten to their hotel room, he pounced on Kagome and removed layer after layer of Kagome's dress, while leaving kisses everywhere within his reach._

_A hour later:_

"_KAGOMEEE!"_

_Inuyasha screamed in ecstasy, he was reaching his climax. All of a sudden Inuyasha felt he was going to release soon, the moment couldn't have been more perfect. _

"_INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_KAAGOOMMMEEEEEEE!"_

_The liquid escaped his body and flowed into Kagome's body, afterwards both were exhausted from all their excitement and were resting in each other's arms._

_Both had no regrets about what they had just done, Kagome realized what probably was soon to come._

**Soon enough:**

BLEEEEEHHHHHH!

Kagome was kneeling in front of the toilet seat as she spilled body fluids in the toilet.

"Kagome? KAGOME!"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Kagome looked up and gave him a small smile and replied she was fine.

"WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED? MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE

TAKEN YOU TO THAT FOOD PLACE THE OTHER DAY!"

"Inuyasha…"

"I'LL BET THEY POSIONED THE FOOD ON PURPOSE!"

"But Inuyasha look…"

Kagome said while waving a thermometer looking device in her hands.

"OR huh?"

Inuyasha began sniffing Kagome, he noticed a change in her scent, a few seconds later he realized why, and she saw his face go to a shocked expression.

"Ka-Kagome you're your…"

"PREGNANT yes I know! That's what I was trying to tell you! See!"

Kagome showed Inuyasha her pregnancy test, and realized how dumb he looked.

"Hehehe! Oh…."

Inuyasha hunched over in shame, Kagome giggled at how fast he jumped to conclusions.

Kagome by this time had began Lamaze classes, taught by well herself, since she had gone to school for a little while, she was qualified to teach these classes.

Kagome helped many new nervous, expecting or long time mothers improve their skills or gave advice to any parent who wanted it.

She taught everything from which crib was less risky then another, to diapering, schooling, more baby furniture, nap time, discipline, and even breast feeding.

Soon enough her belly became noticeable Kagome smiled warmly as she looked down each morning rubbing the spot where she felt the baby at, the baby being a hanyo like his father, started moving a lot earlier then a human would, this was by month 4.

Inuyasha had already ordered everything for the nursery by then, though they had moved out of his old apartment and purchased a house, a doctor had offered him a higher position, adding more respect to his already honorable position, only he was able to purchase a house that was still close to the city yet out in a secluded area, his house was partially made of glass, Kagome and himself helped design it, Inuyasha had the baby's room specifically made to meet both his and Kagome's standards there were 6 bed rooms in all, then there was the family room, living room, basement, kitchen, dinning room, the porch, some bathrooms, and a piece of the lake where they had a small boat.

"Kagome hurry it up we're going to be late for your appointment!"

"HOLD ON I'M COMING! YOU KNOW I CAN DRIVE STILL!"

'Impatient jerk!'

"NO WAY! YOU COMING IN THE HOSPITAL FROM AN ACCIDENT? NO WAY IN FAUKEN HELL!"

Kagome walked slowly down the stairs with tears in her eyes, the emotional hormones had recently began to kick in high gear.

"Y-you mean you don't trust me?"

"Kagome I didn't mean it like…."

"YOUR SAYING I'LL GET INTO AN ACCIDENT AND KILL OUR UNBORN CHILD?"

"Kagome….oh Kagome."

Inuyasha cooed as he cuddled Kagome in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound that way, you can drive us there if you want."

"I'm sorry to Inuyasha, it's these damned hormones there making me go crazy! And no I don't feel like driving right now."

"Ok honey let's just go."

He didn't want to argue with he further sometimes getting a little too emotional could be dangerous.

The two headed off to the hospital without any further discussions.

This may have been one of the more boring chapters, but I hoped you enjoyed it!


	7. Maria

Chapter 6. Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A lady who was from the west, with dark brown hair tied up in a bun, walked nervously down the halls as she looked over her shoulder every few seconds to see if **_he_** was following her, but luckily the halls were barren, she sighed in relief but when she turned around, she came face to face with **_him._**

"What have I told you about organizing those files in the way I've showed you?"

The women looked upon **_him _**in horror.

"T-to organize them alphabetically."

"Yes and can't you even do that right?"

"I am sorry sir, I am still struggling with the language in which they were so that is why I…."

SLAP SMACK

The women didn't even try to soothe the burning ache in her cheek, she knew that he would consider that defiance.

"And I see you've been slacking off on your chores as well."

"I am truly very VERY sorry sir, it's just my baby…"

"That's right your baby, you really should be more considerate of him as well because and who do you think will pay for all his medical bills, clothing on his back and food?"

"Y-you sir."

"Very good, now do you know what will happen if you keep being a bad employee?"

"I will g-get fired?"

"Yes, and you and your unborn son can just go starve and live out on the streets for all I care! Then maybe you'll think about how ungrateful you are then!"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good I hope we're clear on your little problems now, and one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"If you screw up one more time you'll be out in the streets, then who's going to take care of then huh?

"No one sir."

The women said while gulping.

"Good I'll expect you this afternoon to serve a client their drinks."

"Yes sir."

With that he disappeared around the corner and the women breathed a thankful sigh of relief and thank God above for his kindness.

She had her eyes closed for a moment so she didn't see the person she had bumped into.

"Miss are you alright?"

She felt herself being gently pulled up, unlike the usual yanking **_he _**would give her, Inuyasha grabbed hold partially of her sleeve and where he was tugging made her wince in pain.

"Excuse me are you alright you look like your in pain."

The women gasped as she quickly rolled her sleeves back down, masking the pain as much as possible.

"Uh it's nothing thanks for your concern!"

"Are you sure be…."

"Really sir it's nothing now I'm sorry I have to go! Good afternoon!"

Inuyasha watched the women retreat around the corner, he was sure she was hurt, he knew she was lying, it was in her scent that she was hurt, also pregnant and was lying. He had to help her, for he had a bad feeling she was in trouble.

'Oh shit I'm going to be late!'

Inuyasha ran down the hall using his demon speed towards the room where a meeting was going to be held, an introduction of sorts to his new job, that happened to be on the same day Kagome had had her appointment.

This was the day they were to find out what gender the baby was to be, Inuyasha would then be able to know which color to use in the nursery.

Inuyasha continued walking up the hall until he came upon a patient that had his name on the front to come in through there, at first when he stepped in he thought it was all a joke because the lights were off, but then he smelt humans in the room, and got a little suspicious until he recognized the scents and smiled.

"Guys now you know you can't surprise me unless you mask your scent but that wasn't a bad try! I almost thought someone was asking for trouble, and that I would have to deal with them personally."

Inuyasha said crackling his knuckles to emphasize his point.

"Inuyasha! Now you really wouldn't do that in front of your wife now would you?"

Inuyasha smirked

"Heh! If it meant protecting you, damn right I would!"

Kagome smiled and walked slowly towards him.

"I know!"

Inuyasha gave her a sly smile, gathering her up in his arms, the two got closer and closer until their lips touched locked into a loving kiss, most couples didn't dare show in public.

"So dear did you find out what type of baby we're having?"

Inuyasha had the power to determine which gender the baby was but hadn't paid close attention to the scent except that Kagome was carrying a baby, but other then that he hadn't for some reason noticed, he decided if they had anymore children he'd remember to do that next time instead.

"Boy."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up at that, his very own little boy, he wouldn't have minded a daughter but figured they'd try again later.

"Oh Kagome that's wonderful!"

The two once again kissed, this time everyone turned around.

"I love you soooo much Inuyasha!"

"Ditto to you too!"

Kagome chuckled at his childish comment, kissed him on his lips briefly, then wrapped her arms around her husband for warmth.

Another women watched in the corner with envy, she wished she could've had a life like that, found a man like that, but she figured it wasn't meant to be in her fate for in a matter of months that would be the farthest thing from her mind.

The women rubbed her belly while thinking about her future.

"You! The sake now!"

Inuyasha watched as the women retreated to the next room, as he watched one of his colleges bark commands at another women, he tried to see her face but she quickly ran from the room before he had the chance to take a good look.

The same person turned to Inuyasha and congratulated him.

"We welcome you on our team Inuyasha, and you should be proud because not many people this young get this sort of opportunity."

"Believe me sir I am very honored to have this job!"

The rest of the party was a little boring to Inuyasha from there but he couldn't help but notice how sad the women in the corner looked until he approached her and offered her a chair.

"Excuse miss you look a little exhausted, here's a seat."

Inuyasha helped seat the women in the seat.

"I've think I've seen you somewhere before, anyway what's your name?"

"M-Maria."

"Maria, oh that's a western name, are you from central or south America?"

"I'm from Mexico Mr. Azakura."

"Oh yeah, me and Kagome went there once for vacation it was really nice."

Maria nodded, just then Kagome walked by.

"Oh I've seen you before! You work for Ayashii-san don't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Azakura."

"Oh there's no need to be so formal, just call me Kagome."

"Ok if you insist."

"I'm not trying to be rude but are you ok you look a little pail and your shacking."

"Oh it must be the weather."

"But it's really not that cold out."

Maria said nothing else, Kagome decided to drop the subject.

"Maria, come."

Ayashii demanded, Maria quietly followed him out.

"Hey Inuyasha that women looked awfully sad don't you think?"

"Yes and she's the same women I ran into in the hall, when I helped her up she appeared to be in pain, but she refused my help though, I wonder what's up."

"Who knows, I only hope she'll be ok."

"I do too baby."

Inuyasha kissed his wife softly, and pulled her close while leaning his head against hers. Inuyasha reached out and stroked Kagome's belly.

Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way out of the hospital when they heard a disturbance in the hall.

"…..WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

"I..I..I said I quit!"

Maria said gaining some courage.

"I don't wish to work for someone who constantly strikes me!"

"I'm lea….."

SLAP SMACK

"You aren't going anywhere you belong to me!"

"LET GO GET AWAY FROM ME! HEEEEEELPPP!"

"Inuyasha isn't that…."

"Yeah It is I can't believe Ayashii would do something like that and to someone who's pregnant none the less, I'll take care of this!"

"HEY YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DELICATE HER CONDITION IS YOU BASTARD?"

Inuyasha looked on the ground and noticed Maria was unconscious. Kagome ran out of the corner and picked Maria up off the floor and laid her in her lap.

"Oh it's you, the 'Miracle boy'!"

"Excuse me?"

Ayashii smirked

"What you don't hear what every one says about you? Everyday my boss is rambling on and on about you, I used to have the highest pay now you've been promoted above me."

"Is that any reason to strike an innocent women?"

"What I do with her is none of your business now hand her over before I harm your wife."

Inuyasha was in front of Kagome in a second baring his fangs at his opponent.

"Make a single scratch and you'll regret the day you met me!"

"Already done my boy, already done…."

"Why you…."

"The girl now!"

"No one orders me around!"

"Fine I shall use force."

"Just try it!"

Ayashii ran towards Kagome Inuyasha ran in every direction that he ran, until Inuyasha missed a step, the next thing he saw was Ayashii with his hand around her throat squeezing slightly, Inuyasha froze for a moment trying to decide whether to punch his lights out or negotiate.

"RELEASE HER NOW! OR ELSE I'LL…."

"Inuyasha 'sigh' do you really want to do that? Take a step closer and I'll kill her."

Inuyasha was pained to see Kagome struggling for breath while trying to call out his name.

"What do you want?"

"Since I obviously can't have your job and killing you wife would be to easy, the next best thing your rings."

"Fine."

Kagome didn't really want to hand hers over but compared to her and her babies life it didn't matter.

Ayashii was about to walk away when he was slammed onto the floor by Maria who had awaken from her unconscious state.

"WHY YOU INSENETIVE IDIOT! YOU CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME ALL THE TIME, BUT INVOLVING OTHER PEOPLE THEN IT GETS OUT OF HAND!"

Maria shouted while whacking him repeatedly, he was about to strangle her also but then a team of police burst through the doors, and a view had guns.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!"

The police saw two women on the ground and then suspected both Inuyasha and Ayashii.

"Who's responsible?"

"He is officer!"

Kagome gestured towards Ayashii, he was cuffed and escorted out of their sight.

After answering a few questions they were aloud to leave, Inuyasha offered to take Maria in as long as she needed, she gratefully excepted and offered to pay off her time staying their by being a maid there, Inuyasha told her that wasn't necessary at all but Maria insisted on it.

There really wasn't anything he could do to stop her, since every morning there she was in the kitchen making a fresh breakfast, Inuyasha got the best tasting teas and coffees he had ever had and was grateful, he really hoped she wasn't over working herself.

Eventually he didn't say anything at all, since the strange thing about all of it was she seemed to like doing it.

She loved her duties as a maid and tended to Kagome's every need.

Soon Kagome's child would be born as she was in some of the last stages of pregnancy, but luckily Maria was good at dealing with Kagome's mood swings, but when it came to the emotional brake downs she was definitely better at handling them then Inuyasha was.

"YOU SAID I COULD HAVE THAT!"

"Yes but not right now your due any day now don't you think you should eat something that's more healthy? Aren't you training to be a doctor you should know these things!"

"I DON'T CARE I WANT MY ICE-CREAM AND CANDY!"

Kagome began kicking her feet around she was throwing a temper tantrum like a little child, Inuyasha sweat, he felt like he was dealing with a whining 4 year old.

"Uh….Mr. Azakura try this I think she'll be satisfied with the taste."

Inuyasha gave Maria a grateful smile, while excepting the sugar free ice cream with candy in it, which Kagome greedily gobbled down and licked her fingers. After finishing she threw the container at Inuyasha's head.

"That's for being mean!"

Kagome said like a little child then turned over in her bed and covered herself.

"Uh…ok I'll come back later…"

"HMPH!"

'I can't wait till this pregnancy thing is over!'


	8. The birth

Chapter 7. The birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'Ok now that no one's looking, I can eat some of that sundae Inuyasha tried hiding from me!'

Kagome thought as she made her way across the kitchen quietly hoping no one would see her.

'Almost there just a little closer, Ahh, these cramps have been coming and going for a few hours….I should probably tell Inuyasha when he gets home.'

"Mrs. Azakura, are you alright where are you?"

"I'm in here Maria."

'Ah busted!'

"Mrs…err Kagome what are you doing in here? You should be resting."

"I know but I was just hungry and wanted a tasty snack."

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, that secret sundae Inuyasha hid…for instance!"

"Uh….'secret' sundae ma'am?"

"Yes…now AHHHH!"

"Kagome are you alright!"

"I think…I think my water just broke…."

"Oh dear what do we do?"

"Call Inuyasha, tell him we're on our way."

"But Kagome I can't drive that well…"

"That's fine I'll drive."

"But Kagome your in labor, we could get in an accident!"

"Don't worry I'm stable enough to drive still don't worry!"

Maria helped Kagome into the car, and soon they were off.

"AAAAHHH!"

Maria screamed as they had narrowly avoided a truck hitting them. Soon enough they reached the hospital.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha shouted as he rushed forward, with a wheel chair in hand.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand while breathing.

"That's good baby just keep breathing ok? **_Breath!"_**

Inuyasha began demonstrating the correct breathing techniques.

"Breath baby just breath!"

"Inuyasha…."

"Kagome you aren't breathing!"

"Inuyasha….I…"

"Breath…"

"INUYASHA!"

"What?"

"The baby's getting….closer…"

Inuyasha squealed then wheeled Kagome upstairs, at lightning speed.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome said when she was settled in a birth room.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I can't believe it's finally time, in a few moments we'll be the parents of a beautiful boy."

Inuyasha smiled softly at Kagome which she returned, Inuyasha took her hand and messaged it.

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha pulled the bars on the bed down and got closer to Kagome partially laying next to Kagome while.

"Aww isn't that a pleasant sight!"

The doctor said as she walked in.

"Excuse me, I'm Kagome's doctor, Dr. Neumora."

Inuyasha shook hands with her and let sat back and let her do her work.

20 minutes later:

"Kagome are your contractions getting more intense?"


	9. Seeing mommy again

Chapter 8. Seeing mommy again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The next thing Mitsuji knew was he was being blinded with some bright thing that hurt, when he tried shielding his eyes from it he had his hand held done tightly, maybe a little more then necessary but to them with a demon baby even if only half, could do serious damage.

When a half demon mates to a human the baby will be born with same amount of demonic blood as it's parent and as much blood as in the human, but on some rare occasion if a half demon mates with a pure demon the which ever blood is more dominant the child could be born with blood almost equivalent to that of it's parent's blood but if the half demon has the dominant blood then the half demon will be stronger then most of it's kind. In any case in their infancy stage they can be as strong as an average 3-4 year old, as they age their endurance and agility increases at alarming rates.

The doctor got the light to flash directly onto Mitsuji's retina, his iris got larger instantly.

"His sight is very good….very good indeed.."

The doctor then moved the light in very random directions, as much as Mitsuji hated looking at that bright thing that hurt his eyes he couldn't keep his eyes off it as it moved.

"He's alert and focuses good."

Next the doctor did a reflex test he tapped an instrument on to Mitsuji's knee and he the instant the instrument made contact with his skin Mitsuji's feet went in the air, then he began to fuss a little but the doctor had learned a thing or two about children over the years and was able to console him, though he still felt very miserable. All Mitsuji could think about was the wonderful creature who held and fed him, a tear fell from his eye, he thought he probably was never going to see neither of his parents faces again.

"One so little…why do you look so depressed?"

For a moment it looked as if Mitsuji would answer back, he would've if he'd understood a single word he had said. The doctor gave a sigh and asked himself once more why he was talking to nobody, Mitsuji had a confused expression on his face, he had no idea of course what the man was saying, his voice and touch sounded and felt nothing like Kagome's. The doctor ran a few more tests after.

"I suppose we're done now all that's left is your….err…NURSE!"

A nurse popped in and the doctor smiled a somewhat toothy grin, the nurse huffed and grabbed the diaper from the doctor's hand, she really hated how lazy the doctor was when it came to things like that.

Mitsuji looked at the women with an ever fearful expression, he didn't want her anywhere near him let alone touching him there. As the nurse got closer and each step she took his eyes seemed to get bigger and fill with more fear then each previous second.

The nurse noticed the change in atmosphere around the child, it went from mostly depressed to fear. She let her expression soften as she cuddled the child close to her chest, this women still felt nothing like Kagome but it was better then nothing to him at the moment, he gripped onto her front and started sobbing.

"Oh…baby shhhh…I know you probably miss your mommy don't worry you'll see her later.."

Mitsuji heard her but of course had no idea what she was saying, when a person talked to him their voices were just mere sounds but with Kagome's 'sound' it was soothing to his ears, a soft gentle silky cool voice, when she sang however she had him completely mesmerized.

His father's voice seemed more forceful yet when he communicated to her using his 'sound' Inuyasha's voice would become more gentle but occasionally go back to it's rough note.

"Ok Mitsuji it's time to change your diaper."

The nurse spoke softly while smiling at the very confused baby.

Now people kept calling him by that sound at first another one was used when he knew people were referring to him because they were looking at him and they said it most often, he heard it so many times he memorized the sound and knew it was his own, but now there was a new sound and this was how people kept referring to him as, he was still memorizing it but when he did he hoped that they wouldn't change his sound again.

This was the first time he was being changed so the whole experience to anyone would be well….weird.

He had noticed of sometime that he felt something cold below his waist but knew there was nothing he could do about it, so why cry about something you couldn't fix? Then he felt something cold rubbing against his skin he also felt his legs being lifted, at first he felt a little violated but then he felt the padded material which made it feel soft around his back area when he laid on a hard cold surface or in someone's arms, but one more thing he noticed that wet cold feeling was gone, he found that amazing he hoped he wouldn't be feeling that way anytime soon.

The nurse wondered away for a moment, Mitsuji cried out in agony he thought she was leaving him too but she was quick with washing her hands, and returned to him. His expression almost read 'You came back!'

The nurse showed him her soft expression once more and picked the little infant up while gently rocking and messaging and patting his neck and back.

Mitsuji gave a satisfied sigh and rested his head against the nurses body while sucking his thumb to keep himself occupied.

'This little guy needs a pacifier or else he'll wear his teeth done if he keeps that up, very bad habit to get into.'

The nurse tried pulling his thumb out of his mouth but each time she tried he groaned really loud and turned away from her touch.

The nurse then came to what looked like a wall to Mitsuji or what ever it was that lined the 'world' then he gasped a little when he saw it slide open, Mitsuji looked up and saw an interestingly shaped object that glowed kind of like the light but it didn't hurt his eyes, he was happy about that, he still could see flashes from when the doctor did that and wondered if they would go away. But as he was thinking about that he hadn't noticed the nurse stepping towards the opening wall and got real excited at first but then got scared when he saw how small it was. What came next was nothing compared to how scared he was when first stepping but then it moved and he felt the vibration of going up. He didn't like it.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Mitsuji screamed, the nurse began patting his back and whispering soothing sounds in his ear but nothing worked, his scream got louder when they stopped but unfortunately for the nurse and whoever else would board until they reached their destination, he would scream each time the elevator moved then when it stopped for a few seconds, Mitsuji would be silent but once they got moving again….

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Mitsuji MITSUJI! Shhhhhh!"

The nurse said as she used her whole body to rock him.

Next stop….silence…..people board…..door closes…..on the move…

"AAAHHH AHH AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

It was like a chorus line, each scream only seemed to get louder, until the nurse had it and got fed up.

"OK you know what? I wasn't going to do this until you were sleeping but you need it NOW!"

A few curious on lookers were worried what the nurse would do to an innocent infant.

Mitsuji almost chocked from the impact of whatever was shoved in the source of where his sounds came from.

"There, now you have to shut up!"

The nurse didn't mean to be so mean with her words but she had to silence him one way or another and she succeeded.

Mitsuji began to 'cutely' suck on the pacifier, curious as to how this strange object stopped him from making noise. The nurses eyes became a bit bigger so did Mitsuji's as he looked at her, she couldn't help but hold him closer and cuddle with him, being this up close you could smell him and he did smell good.

It took so long to get to their desired floor that Mitsuji fell asleep in his staring contest with the nurse, slowly his eyes began to close until he shut them completely and snuggled deeper into the nurses chest. When he had been first taken away the doctor carried him up the stairs not the elevator that was one of the causes of his frightful experience he didn't know things could move without you moving it yourself.

Once the ride was over, the nurse sighed and prayed thanks that it was over.

'Phew' finally we're here!'

The nurse looked down at her still sleeping patient, she couldn't help but be crazy about him just like everyone else.

'Aww he looks so cute! And he's **_still _**sleeping!'

The nurse took a look at his face and guess what she couldn't resist touching?

'His nose is so cute, cutest part of his body! I'll only do this once!'

Mitsuji felt a familiar poking on the front of his face, he opened his eyes in excitement that was how Kagome touched him but then sighed in disappointment, it wasn't her.

'Wait just once more….OHHH he's so cute….OK ok last time….'

"AH HEY!"

Mitsuji was tired of her doing that he slapped her hand for her to stop and she did. Then he came upon a room that was filled with squabbling infants, the smell was kind of strong too, then he realized he was being laid down in a bed like the rest of them, he saw the nurse smiling softly still as she settled him down in his bed.

"Mitsuji even though I just met you, it was fun watching you I hope I see you again someday, I have to go now bye…"

Mitsuji watched as the nurse walked away but then he wasn't as precautious as last time and believed she was coming back, but then slowly he realized she wasn't coming back, he was only a day old and yet he never thought he would ever feel more alone.

Just then an idea popped in his head a rather crazy one too, he noticed how everyone could move by themselves but someone always held him. Why? And why couldn't he try moving on his own? Mitsuji then began to the process of just trying to sit up on his own. Which he had no idea how to do, he slowly rose his arms in front of him to keep his balance, next the trick was getting his back to cooperate. Amazingly he rose in the air for a few seconds before he fell backwards but had a soft landing on both his behind and head thanks to the pillow that was currently resting underneath him.

He would not give up, Mitsuji tried the whole process one more time he got higher off the ground this time but he was high enough to where the glass part of the bed was to insure safety and Mitsuji banged his head against it when he lost balance (Some protection that was!)

Mitsuji's eyes began to water, as he thought he was never getting out of there. Eventually he cried himself to sleep.

The hospital maybe opened always and have high security but someone tonight felt lucky and they were as this lone figure dodged every security obstacle and keep their distance from the public eye. It took a while for the sneaky person to reach their destination but they did. The door was open that was a definite sign that God was on their side that night.

Mitsuji lay awake for awhile, he had fallen asleep a few times but kept waking up, this place was making him go insane and he wasn't sure how much more he could take, until he sensed someone else besides a funny smelling nurse or doctor, or a stinky baby, this scent was different in a way, one person came to mind but then he dismissed it as an illusion It couldn't have possibly been her, Mitsuji turned to his side, he began his sobbing episode again, he wanted Kagome so bad he'd kill or do something bad just to see her.

The stranger heard Mitsuji's cries and their face fell in to a sympathetic expression, the person opened their arms up as they got closer to the infant's bed.

Mitsuji felt himself being lifted around the waist then his head lay on the very soft very familiar pillow like arm. Mitsuji felt something warm and moist make contact with his forehead then cheek, Mitsuji had had enough he was tired of being fooled into thinking it was her and he just wailed.

"WAAAAAAAHHH WAAAAH WAAAH!"

Mitsuji cried louder and to top his misery he felt that same sensation below his waist again. Mitsuji waved his fists around and kicked because of the discomfort underneath his pajamas.

"My poor Mitsuji's wet…..Oh, shh sweetie no cry, please don't cry….mama's here now.."

Kagome cooed to Mitsuji, that sound he knew it had to be her, he looked up and it was her! Kagome looked down on her boy's shocked expression and smiled softly like always.

"Hey there! You remember me right?"

Kagome asked out of a bit of fear, she hoped the time spent away from her didn't cause him to forget. She had no idea how far fetched her fear truly was.

"GEH!"

Mitsuji grunted while he slammed himself forward against Kagome's breasts as he held onto her while trembling slightly, Kagome corrected this by simply rocking him a bit.

"Hmm I see they gave you a pacifier, you know what though…?"

Even though Mitsuji could neither answer nor understand Kagome anything she had to say he wanted to hear because hearing her voice was everything to him.

"…..Your nose looks even cuter!"

Kagome giggled while nuzzling him with her own nose, Mitsuji liked that sensation a lot for one thing it tickled and then it felt so good being so close to her as she made sound.

"Come, I'll make you feel better…."

Mitsuji couldn't have asked for anything else except the matter of his diaper but he wasn't about to beg.

He felt himself being lain down on a table while he saw Kagome pulling out a few things, then he felt her unbuttoning his pajamas. It felt nice to have air between his legs he began moving around a little, then he felt the soft padding come off completely he didn't like the feeling of just sitting there cold and exposed he started whimpering again then it turned into crying and his pacifier fell out he had gotten used to the feel of it in his mouth and now he missed it so he cried some more. But then Kagome's gentle hands reassured and relaxed the restless pup. Kagome gently did everything, even though Mitsuji didn't exactly like the sensation of a wet and cold material on his skin but then Kagome was a lot more gentler then the nurse was so he felt relaxed the entire time, when he felt the soft padding come once again he sighed happily Kagome heard it and smiled, Mitsuji didn't think her hands could be that gentle, everything had felt good and the soft padding didn't feel too tight she had made sure to make it so he experienced absolutely no discomfort.

Kagome smiled at him once more but then made the mistake of turning her back on him, even though she was just going to wash her hands, Mitsuji threw the biggest fuss he wailed louder then he had ever had, he thrashed his feet hard against the surface of what he was lying on, then he hit a few random objects with his tiny fists.

'Oh no! he's crying.'

But once Mitsuji saw Kagome coming close to him again he stopped, she smiled again and watched him for a moment just laying there. She watched as he tried retrieving the pacifier that fell out of his mouth, he made a few noises symbolizing that he was really trying until Kagome came forward and placed it in his mouth for him.

"There now better?"

Mitsuji snuggled as close as humanly possible to Kagome and clung to her with all his strength. He tried wrapping his legs around her body but couldn't he could only lean against her.

"Oh Mitsuji…my Mitsuji did you miss me? Huh?"

Kagome asked in a baby like tone that adults use with babies, she leaned into his nose again and started tickling it while saying,

"I bet you did! I bet ya'"

Kagome said also in a baby tone.

"Oh I almost forgot I have something for you Mitsuji something very special."

"It was mine when I was baby."

Kagome took out a red blanket which to Mitsuji resembled her scent a lot and he liked it on the blanket. After Kagome wrapped him up in it, Mitsuji buried himself in Kagome's neck, Kagome started singing him rock-a-bye baby he became lost in her voice especially since he was laying against the spot where you could 'feel' it when she spoke. Kagome gave his back and lower back a soft pat then messaged his neck and ears while using her whole body as a rocker.

He felt as if he was in heaven, he was once again in Kagome's arms literally wrapped in her scent and then he lay next to where he could hear and feel her voice the most, being so close was an added bonus, Mitsuji's hands tightly gripped Kagome's blouse just like before, he wanted to feel every part of this amazing person.

"Shhh….sleep now my little Mitsuji!"

Kagome hushed, she could tell he was trying to resist sleeping for some reason. A minute later he was sound asleep. Kagome realized she couldn't take him with her, so after setting him back down in his bed she stayed with him for awhile until she knew he wasn't going to wake up in the middle of the night crying, eventually around midnight she left the room. She sneakily snuck back in bed as fast as she could.

"And just where've you been?"

Kagome gulped then turned around to see her husband with a concerned and frowned expression.

"So sue me I wanted to be with my baby is that such a crime? Or is it wrong that I wanted to be with him?"

Inuyasha sighed he knew Kagome had every right to see her baby but that still didn't excuse her from sneaking out anything could've happened and he would've blamed himself for everything.

"Kagome….I was worried about you, I woke up just now from well err….a nap and I saw you were gone but then I heard you coming back and decided to just wait for you."

Kagome looked at her bed in shame, she didn't mean to worry him.

Kagome began to develop a few tears in her eyes but before any fell Inuyasha was at her side to wipe them away, he embraced her from behind and nibbled at her neck then snuggled into it while sniffing her hair, Kagome laughed at the sensation.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome said while wearing a real goofy grin.

"Y-yeah…"

Inuyasha said while still being buried in her head and partially giggling.

"Where exactly were you napping don't lie to me I want to know…."

Kagome said while snickering she already knew and thought it was sweet but she wanted to hear him admit it.

"Why does it matter?"

Kagome then whipped around so fast Inuyasha jumped back in fear as Kagome's hair hit him like a whip.

"What do you mean what does it matter you're my husband and aren't I not supposed to worry as well?"

Inuyasha had no answer on that one he would sound awfully stupid if he said it was only the male's job to worry.

Kagome began to cry, but she was smiling on the inside. But the trick worked Inuyasha held her tighter and consoled her.

"No more tears ok Kagome?"

"Sure so tell me Inuyasha where were you?"

Inuyasha sighed not wanting to upset Kagome anymore he lowered his head,

"Inappedwithmymother…."

"What I'm sorry I couldn't understand you…"

"I laid down with my mother OK!"

"OH how sweet!"

Kagome said while putting on a cute expression and speaking in a high pitched voice.

"Little Inuyasha miss his mommy?"

Kagome said knowing Inuyasha would get irritated.

"Shut up!"

"Inuyasha, it's ok I wasn't making fun of you, that was sweet you had a little nappy with mommy!"

Kagome started giggling again, Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted.

"Seriously though Inuyasha."

'_Maybe I should've stayed with Kagome instead of coming out here…there's no other bed in there and that chair is making my back hurt!'_

"_Yawn, I'm tired!"_

'_Maybe I'll just lie down right here.'_

"_Mmm so soft and warm!"_

_The 'thing' opened up one eye and smiled, as she saw Inuyasha leaning on her backside and using it as a pillow, the lights were dimmed so he couldn't see anything but the smell of the object he was laying on smelled familiar._

"_I'll only rest for a moment…'yawn'…only for a moment…"_

'_Of course! Every time you've said that I always had to throw you out of bed, afterwards!'_

_Inuyasha's 'head rest' shifted it's position, and sat up, Inuyasha groaned a little, all this person had to do was run her finger under Inuyasha's chin and he yes crawled to her, once in this person's arms he cuddled as far in as possible while resting his head against the person's chest._

"_My little boy, an adult you are but I see you've still come crawling back to me! Just like when you were a baby!"_

_Izayoi had a big smile on her face as she leaned on top of Inuyasha's head and messaged his ears, happy her little boy was in her arms again._

"_Mother…"_

_Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep._

"_Shhh sleep Inuyasha, you've had enough for today!"_

"_Yes…"_

_Inuyasha muttered before he became fully unconscious._

"And that's how it happened."

"The next thing I knew I woke up in my mother's arms."

"I still think that's so sweet and cute!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Ok ok enough with the 'cute' already it wasn't that big of a deal!"

"Now lay down so I can message your back."

"Huh? No really you need your rest and besides you just had our baby…"

Kagome patted the spot next to her and Inuyasha couldn't find any other way out, sighed and laid on his side, Inuyasha soon enough felt the delicate touch of Kagome's hands as they worked in all the right places and easily took away his aches and pains, he bit back a few moans from the pleasure, Kagome could clearly hear it by the way he was breathing, then she started to rub his ears, he started moaning.

"Kagome…!"

Inuyasha moaned.

"Shhh sleep Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha fell asleep shortly after, Kagome finally put herself to rest for the night too and slept easily knowing both her boys were safe.

Early the next morning a nurse came in to check up on Kagome's condition, she appeared healthy enough but would need much more rest when at home, they had offered to provide them with an at home nurse, because Inuyasha had to work, he told them that wouldn't be necessary because of Maria, he didn't want to take advantage of her but she would help anyway even if they told her to rest.

Kagome could think of nothing but her baby, it had only one night but she missed him so much.

"Kagome why are you crying?"

Kagome sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I miss Mitsuji."

"Looks like more then a little to me."

"He should be waking up in a mom…."

"Beep….Nurse…"

The nurse had a walky talky with her a person was speaking.

"Yes…beep?"

"There's….an infant..beep…he hasn't stop crying I think you need to send his parents down here fast….Beep!"

"Beep…Which one is it….Beep?"

"Beep…uh I think Mitsuji Azakura…beep.."

Kagome gasped it was her baby, she was about to run out the door, but found she didn't have the energy so she had to settle with walking but Inuyasha stopped her and made her sit in a wheel chair while he pushed her.

"I can walk myself you know!"

Kagome said with as much of a grouch tone as possible.

"I know honey but you need to…"

"I know I KNOW! Save my energy! Shut up about that already!"

'Must be the mood swings.'

Kagome appeared grumpy the rest of the way, a few onlookers were curious about her mood,

"What are you looking at?"

Kagome would shout, Inuyasha would message her shoulders and she'd settle down slightly, she was like this until she came upon the nursery ward.

"WAAAAAAHH AHHH AHHH WAAAAAHH!"

'My baby…..'

Kagome's eyes and face lit up her expression became cheerful again.

"Oh my sweet little doggie eared boy! Come to mommy, Shhh calm down no more crying Yes…."

Kagome cooed to Mitsuji who snuggled up to her in return tightly grasping her. He was so happy to see her, he was so scared when he woke up she was gone, and he had screamed his head off ever since but then he smelled her scent in the room and heard her wonderful sound, he opened his watery eyes and there she was again, with that look on her face.

"So you said he's been crying since before we got here?"

Kagome said after Mitsuji had settled down in her arms while sucking on her finger.

"Yes we had no idea what was wrong except that maybe he wanted you."

"Hmm I can see that!"

Kagome said as she looked down at the still occupied Mitsuji.

"Did you ever think that maybe he needed a new diaper?"

All of the doctors froze they couldn't believe they had been so stupid as to not think of that before.

"Uh…well…."

Kagome smirked at them.

"Uh I'll do it right now!"

"No it's ok I'll do it…."

"No Kagome let them do it you need to just sit down, you'll have him back in a moment."

Kagome let the doctors take Mitsuji and to be expected his crying episodes started again, he screamed so loud Kagome started to get a little emotional again, then she felt herself getting wet around the breasts.

They were done after a few minutes of Mitsuji's struggling, once he was returned to Kagome he held on as tight as he could he would not be easily yanked away.

Inuyasha reached down and tickled Mitsuji's chin, Mitsuji looked up and recognized Inuyasha because of his ears and eyes, Mitsuji continued to stare, he drooled a little Kagome giggled and cleaned his mouth, he looked at his mother and reached a hand to touch her face.

Kagome took his tiny hand and helped him feel the skin on her face.

"Hungry?"

Kagome began unbuttoning her gown, Mitsuji leaned forward and began nursing.

By this time they had gotten back to their room for some privacy, after his feeding all of them would go down to the breakfast hall that was reserved for new mothers and their children, it was secluded from the regular hospital cafeteria for certain health reasons, then it was a lot quieter too. Mitsuji really had missed this, the milk was so refreshing so soothing he whimpered very much like a puppy when he needed to be switched. Kagome's mom and grandpa had come in to visit, they adored the baby as much as Inuyasha's mother had.

"Oh Kagome he looks just like you! He looks like you too Inuyasha, especially the ears!"

Inuyasha grunted a little when Kagome's mother mentioned his ears, but that ceased when he felt Kagome petting his ears a second later, even more embarrassing was that his mother was in the room and giggling, but then she pointed out,

"He's definitely like his father, if not more he feeds just like he did, always having that attitude that he wouldn't let go without a fight…"

"Okasan **_must _**we bring _that _up?"

"You were just so…"

"Cute!"

Everyone in the room say except grandpa and Sota, who had just arrived and pet the babies ears.

"Inuyasha can I pet your ears next?"

"NO!"

Inuyasha snapped the moment the question came out of his mouth.

"You let sis do it all the time!"

Sota whined.

"Why?"

"Because…uh…."

"Because he knows I'll put his life in misery if he doesn't!"

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Isn't that right my little inu-smochie poo!"

Kagome said while grabbing his cheek, then forcing his head to her level while rubbing her face against his. Inuyasha was blushing deeply.

Izayoi loved every minute of watching her son like that, Kagome's family was laughing it up. Until,

"Waaaaaahh ahh!"

'Thanks kid!'

"Shhh it's ok Mitsuji mommy's got you!"

"I think he's finished, come on Inuyasha let's go eat something."

"Ok baby."

"Well I guess we'd better be going, we have to open the shrine later for the tourists so we'll see you soon, bye dear!"

Mama gave Kagome and Inuyasha a kiss.

"Bye-bye mwah you little cutie!"

Mama cooed to Mitsuji.

"Bye my Inuyasha and bye my cute little grandson, look at you your as cute as your father was and still is, you've got his baby face!"

"Okasan!"

"Yes you do yes you do!"

Izayoi kissed all of them goodbye and left.

Inuyasha made Kagome get in the wheel chair again. Mitsuji laid silently in Kagome's lap while staring at her face Kagome looked at back at him smiling as usual, he liked exploring like this better with her, Inuyasha was pushing them.

Kagome ate light, Inuyasha on the other hand pigged out on pancakes hash browns, eggs, bacon and ham.

"Inuyasha be a gentlemen you're a doctor!"

Inuyasha looked up from her and frowned slightly.

"What do I care what these people think? So what if I'm a doctor I'm starving!"

"Inuyasha you just ate 3 rounds of pancakes 10 pieces of bacon and ham, then eggs to top that or and 4 hash browns! And your **_still _**hungry?"

"Better believe it wench!"

"**_Unbelievable! _**And don't call me wench!"

"Mitsuji when your old enough to eat solid foods, don't follow daddy's example k?"

Mitsuji gave a squeal in response

"My little Mitsuji!"

Kagome said while nuzzling his nose.

'I hope she doesn't turn him into some big softie!'

'He may be a slob sometimes but at least he's lovable and I won't love Mitsuji any less no matter who he resembles more in personality.'

All of a sudden several babies in the room began crying, soon it caused more to cry and pretty soon every baby in the room was crying, except one.

"Hmm I wonder what's wrong with all of them?"

"Keh! At least our baby knows when to be quiet and not cry himself senseless."

"Yes we have a very good baby!"

Kagome bent down and kissed Mitsuji, Inuyasha rubbed his ears and kissed his forehead.

'We're all going to have such a wonderful life together!'

A/N: Mitsuji is one of the main characters I'll say that much.


	10. Visiting more strange places

Visiting more strange places

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"_We're all going to have such a wonderful life together!"_

Mitsuji didn't really like riding in the car too much either, he curiously stared at the vehicle while Kagome had him in her arms, when the door slid open he got a little nervous, because it reminded him of the elevators.

He got more anxious when Kagome buckled him in a car seat, but he was covered with his special blanket so he calmed down a little.

Kagome smiled at him then walked away, Inuyasha closed the door, he slammed it a little too loud and that caused Mitsuji to start crying.

"Oh Mitsuji, Mitsuji, stop crying shh!"

Mitsuji felt Kagome rubbing her hand against his head while he fussed, he hiccupped and looked up to see her sitting next to him.

"Gmm….?"

"It's ok!"

Mitsuji started to reach for Kagome but she couldn't hold him because that wasn't safe to do in a car.

"Inuyasha…."

"No Kagome don't! What if we get into an accident?"

'Honestly she's like a little girl who can't wait to play with her doll!'

'Who is he? My father? He's been treating me like a child ever since Mitsuji was born!'

Mitsuji started to fuss more, Kagome tried holding onto both of his hands, he got more upset, Inuyasha had about enough and growled at Mitsuji, he silenced, he naturally understood what that meant.

"Inuyasha what did you do?"

"I told him to be quiet, he was getting loud."

Mitsuji was a little afraid of Inuyasha, until he heard a low growl emit from him, he knew he was forgiven then.

Kagome continued to message his head, he got sleepy from the motion of the car, his seat was rocking back and forth like a rocker.

Mitsuji was still asleep after they arrived in front of his new home. Kagome turned to him and sighed.

'Aww he's still sleeping!'

"Oh looks like we got ourselves a little sleepy head there."

Inuyasha said quietly.

'**_My_** little sleepy head!'

"Come here my little Mitsuji."

Mitsuji felt himself being moved, he was scared at first but he saw that it was Kagome moving him, he leaned onto her shoulder. Kagome put his pacifier in his mouth incase he felt like crying when he got in the house. Mitsuji was tightly wrapped up in his blanket, he had to poke his head against Kagome's neck to take a look at his surroundings.

He in his very short life had never seen anything so beautiful or big, he reached up towards the ceiling, very interested in the fan, he wanted to touch the couch the most, Kagome bent down and put his hand onto the material, he liked it, it felt so smooth, he made a noise that showed he was happy.

"Mitsuji!"

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Kagome you'd better not eat it all! But look what Maria made."

Maria had a big smile on her face, it got wider when she saw the baby, Kagome looked down at Mitsuji and kissed him.

"Oh that's so sweet you baked a cake!"

It said:

_**Congratulations Kagome & Welcome home!**_

"D'eh….Mhmm….."

"Oh he's making noises again! It almost seems like he's going to say something sometimes!"

"Why are we standing around for? I want some of that cake!"

Kagome ran into the kitchen with Mitsuji still in her arms.

"Kagome slow down! And you'd better not eat too much of it!"

"Don't wowy daddy I won't be bad!"

"Kagome…."

Inuyasha said sternly.

"You've been acting like my father for sometime now!"

"I'm worried isn't that what a good husband does?"

"Yeah but aren't you being a little too over protective?"

"Kagome when you've got a pup! There's no such thing as being over protective!"

Inuyasha said while watching Mitsuji play with Kagome's necklace. Kagome stroked the back of his neck.

"Inuyasha…."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and messaged his ears. Mitsuji squealed at the expression on Inuyasha's face.

DING DONG

"Who the hell is that?"

Kagome was getting up to answer it, Inuyasha pushed her in a seat.

"You sit down!"

"Daddy's so grumpy!"

Kagome whispered in Mitsuji's ear.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"GOOD!"

Kagome shouted to her satisfaction.

"Hello may I help YOOOOOOOUU!"

"OOFF!"

"KAGOME! WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S THAT DARLING LITTLE BABY?"

'What the hell?'

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, Sango was like that the whole drive here."

"Yeah and what's your excuse, how come your not wild like she is?"

"This is why!"

Underneath Miroku's arms he had several bags of gifts.

"She didn't…."

"Yep every single cent and now I'm broke!"

"Miroku if you want I'll pay you back…."

"No Inuyasha you don't have to….really!"

Miroku's voice sounded a bit strained under all the weight of gifts he was holding.

"Kagome….."

Sango smiled softly when she saw Kagome rocking Mitsuji, she looked up and smiled, Mitsuji stared.

"He's adorable!"

Sango got closer and looked the infant in the eye, she bent down and kissed his nose. Mitsuji sniffed her when she got close, and sneezed, everybody in the room went "Aww!"

"Sango how much did you spend on all this?"

Sango stood up and tapped her chin while trying to remember.

"Hmm let's see, the baby booties were $28, the diapers all together were $36, clothes $138, hmm can't remember the rest except baby toys but I don't remember exactly how much each of them cost but I think it was $300 or so wouldn't you say Miroku?"

Miroku was twitching.

"Hey you alright there Miroku?"

Inuyasha asked.

"Fine Inuyasha just fine!"

"You got Mitsuji some baby booties?"

"Yeah they were so cute I just **_couldn't _**resist!"

"Yeah she certainly couldn't alright!"

"What was that Miroku?"

Sango said with a fiery look in her eyes.

"Er….nothing!"

Eventually everyone sat down and ate.

"Kagome told me your pregnant as well."

Sango asked Maria.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?"

"A boy I believe."

"Oh that'll be sweet, Mitsuji may have a little playmate."

"Waaaaaaaah!"

"Uh oh, what's the matter Mitsuji? Oh Shhh! It's ok!"

Kagome rocked him.

'He must be hungry, I feel wet right now.'

"Uh I'm sorry everybody but you'll have to excuse me, the baby's hungry."

Everybody in the room got it but it took one moment for Miroku to get it, he asked why and he got whacked in the head by Sango.

"Shh, it's ok now! There we go….."

Kagome whispered to Mitsuji as he nursed.

After Mitsuji finished he fell asleep, Kagome took him back downstairs with her, everyone was quieter once they saw the sleeping baby.

Inuyasha took a picture, Sango went crazy with photos, Inuyasha somehow got pulled into some crazy contest as too who took the most and best photos, their idiotic contest woke Mitsuji up and he cried.

'This is stupid! How did I let this crazy person get me into an even crazier contest?'

She ended it by saying "Someone has to cherish and preserve the memories!"

'Yeah as if! I'll do that on my own thank you!'

Inuyasha turned to his wife who was currently occupied in kissing their child.

"How's he doing?"

"Great!"

"Good."

Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss Kagome. Everyone else was occupied with their lives.

"…..So can I Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

"Sango I don't think you want to interrupt…."

"Oh…."

Kagome and Inuyasha were **_still _**kissing.

"Oh we're sorry! Now what was it you wanted to ask?"

"Uh….can I hold him?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each, then Kagome smiled nervously and said sure.

Kagome very slowly handed the still alert Mitsuji, he started to make a little noise but seemed calm. Kagome stood next to Sango by the time he was fully secured in her arms.

"He's much cuter this close! Hey there little guy! I'm your aunt Sango, and that bum over there is your uncle Miroku! Your going to attract so many ladies someday! Just don't lose that cuteness of yours!"

Sango kissed Mitsuji's forehead, and handed him back to Kagome.

'That went well, he looks sleepy again, I should probably put him down for a nap.'

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go lay down with Mitsuji ok?"

"Sure honey."

"We'd probably better be going now anyway, we have to work tomorrow. We'll se ya!"

"Bye Kagome!"

"Bye Miroku and Sango thanks for stopping by!"

"Kagome I'll help you."

"Maria it's fine, I'm ok."

Maria followed her up the stairs anyway.

'Guess I'd better help Kagome.'

He ran up the stairs too. Kagome was changing Mitsuji when he got in the room, Mitsuji was fidgeting , Inuyasha growled again and he was still.

"Inuyasha quit scaring him!"

"I was only doing that so he would behave."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Honestly! He's only a baby!'

Kagome thought as she fastened the tabs on Mitsuji's diaper.

"There all done Mitsuji!"

"Here I'll take him."

Kagome went to use the bathroom.

"Sir is there anything I can get you?"

"No Maria and it's Inuyasha ok? Please I don't want to treat you like a servant!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I've been fine I-Inuyasha…."

"I hope you weren't overworking yourself, this house looks so clean!"

Maria smiled.

"Ok I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly understand?"

Maria got nervous she hoped she didn't do anything wrong.

"Please tell me you did not go on that roof….by yourself and wax it."

"…….."

"Maria, what were you thinking? Your pregnant and not to far along either, you should stop being so reckless and think about your baby….."

He stopped.

"Maria? Are you ok? Your not crying are you?"

Inuyasha gulped, he didn't like seeing girls cry not to mention Kagome would have his head.

"I-I'm sorry it's just….d-doing work is the only thing that gets m-my mind off of the pain….."

Inuyasha gasped.

"Maria! Are you in pain from your pregnancy?"

"NO! It's **_him that man!"_**

Inuyasha got it then, he took Maria in his arms as she wept, Kagome walked in, she knew he wasn't trying to have a moment with Maria, she took her from Inuyasha's arms and traded Mitsuji for Maria and held her while she wept.

"Oh Maria, it's ok, that man can't hurt you anymore….please don't cry, we're here for you…everything's alright now."

"And if I ever see that bastard anywhere near any of you, I'll kick his ass right on the spot, I don't care who's watching!"

"Inuyasha…!"

Kagome knew this wasn't the appropriate time to laugh but she couldn't help it, you could tell Maria was trying to suppress a giggle too.

"Why does everyone think this is funny? I'm serious!"

Inuyasha whined, Kagome patted his ears.

"I know Inuyasha I know!"

"Ok Kagome you can stop treating me like a dog now!"

"You know you like this, you've been trying to deny it for years!"

After a few silent moments of ear rubbing and sobbing, Maria spoke again.

"There is a possibility that he was not the father but it's very small, even if it is his child I'll still love him but I just hope it is someone else's child…."

'What does she mean? She was with another man probably, better not ask now it might upset her.'

"Go rest now Maria, you've had a long day, we all have, I think it's time we all had a good siesta wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I suppose I can take a nap."

"Good, have a nice nap."

"You too, all of you."

Maria silently closed the door behind her, Mitsuji was growing drowsy again, he snuggled closer to Kagome's warmth, soon the only sounds that came from him was the sucking sound from the pacifier and his soft breathing.

"I think he's sleeping again, I guess we're lucky it doesn't take much to put him out, but still I enjoy seeing him awake."

"Kagome I just hope one day you don't regret saying that."

Kagome chuckled and hit him with a pillow.

"You! The fool I fell in love with!"

"Hey this fool gave you that!"

Inuyasha pointed his finger at Mitsuji while Kagome sighed happily and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Your right how silly of me to forget!"

Kagome got up from her spot on the bed and gently placed Mitsuji in his cradle, carefully tucking him away in his blankets, when she was done she gave him a small kiss on the nose and cheek and got back in bed with Inuyasha who gratefully took her back into his arms.

"My Kagome…..my beautiful Kagome…."

"Shh….Inuyasha you might wake Mitsuji."

"He'll be fine besides I missed being with you like this."

"So did I now hush and go to sleep."

"Ok Kagome, 'yawn' I'm so tired all of the sudden I don't know why."

Inuyasha didn't realize that his 'bed' was actually Kagome's body, he had gotten so drowsy that he didn't feel his wife pull him onto her chest and let him rest there while messaging his neck and ears, she pulled him as close to herself as possible while he was snuggling deeper into her chest.

"I love you Inuyasha mwah!"

'He's tries to act tough but once I touch him like this he grows so soft! He's so warm too, both of them are, and he smells good like his daddy!'

Mitsuji lay still in his cradle, pondering in his own sense about how much bigger the world was then he actually imagined, and all the strange sounds smells and sights, Kagome's face for example was a wonderful sight to him, the sound of her voice especially when she would sing to him. One of the feelings he loved most was feeling the warmth of another while tightly wrapped up, Mitsuji loved the feeling a heartbeat and a person's breathing. He also really loved the feel of Kagome smiling against his cheek, Inuyasha he found appeared to be a little frightening at first but then found out how humorous he can be. Mitsuji didn't seem to notice at the moment that Kagome wasn't holding him, the cradle was made of a material that was very similar as to what Kagome felt like, then he was wrapped in a blanket that smelled of her, the point of the cradle was to give an illusion that she was still holding him.

But one thing appeared to be missing, why wasn't she making any sound? Why was everything so quiet? Mitsuji listened closer to the sounds of the room, he heard his father snoring and his mother moaning, this satisfied him, he relaxed more and snuggled into his pillow, that he thought was Kagome's front.

Everyone slept peacefully, there was not a single sound in the house just silence for once….and possible one of the only times….


	11. Mitsuji the live demonstration

Mitsuji the live demonstration

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Inuyasha look at that, he slept through the whole thing!"

"What now? You want to wake him?"

"Oh Inuyasha would you really rather he slept all the time?"

"No, but you will, babies like him can really pack a punch in their scream!"

"Inuyasha!"

Mitsuji heard both of his parents voices surrounding him and he liked it that way, he turned a little in his sleep, the sounds stopped for a moment because they both thought he had woken him up, but he seemed to like them there talking.

"Inuyasha I think he likes it when we talk."

"Well of course he does, all pups do."

Kagome chuckled a little and picked her baby up while gently bouncing him up and down in her arms. Mitsuji noticed the transfer, he now could hear her voice grow louder and he felt the surface he laid on grow softer, he knew that he was in her arms now, the sound of her heart beat and smell showed no mistake.

Mitsuji had the urge to reach for her, he extended his tiny hand from underneath the blankets and stretched his fingers while searching for a part of Kagome's body he could touch, until his hand rested on her chest, Kagome took his tiny hand and messaged it with her finger.

"Inuyasha, I think he needs another feeding."

"Yeah I think so too, I can smell the flow of your milk."

"I'll cook you something ok? Come down stairs, here take the blanket with you."

"Ok my Inu-smochie poo!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

'I hate my name sometimes, so many ways to make fun of it!'

Inuyasha cooked up a meal while Kagome sat on the couch nursing Mitsuji he was at peace for now. When he was done Kagome placed his pacifier back into his mouth, he sighed and leaned onto Kagome's chest feeling very relaxed, he liked watching his surroundings even if he didn't understand what was happening or being said.

"Inuyasha I think he's happy."

"What makes you say that Kagome?"

The two were discussing a few things while eating, Mitsuji was still awake in Kagome's lap.

"Look at him! He always appears content and relaxed."

"I suppose your right."

Inuyasha said while peering at Mitsuji.

"Your going to start teaching your classes again in a few weeks aren't you?"

"Yes Inuyasha, and for those Lamaze classes Mitsuji will be the perfect demonstration for the class."

"I don't know about this Kagome, he might not like being surrounded by so many unfamiliar things and scents. Don't you think we should wait?"

"Inuyasha he'll be fine."

"First thing's first, when is it?"

"Next week."

"Next week? Already? And your planning on taking Mitsuji aren't you?"

"Yes. I don't see why not he seems like he'll be fit enough to go someplace then, don't worry Inuyasha I won't hurt him.

'I'm not really worried about you hurting him but his reaction towards that strange world outside this house.'

"Yeah but still, it's natural for a parent to be nervous about their baby."

"I know Inuyasha I'll be nervous too, but it will also test if he's truly comfortable around people."

Inuyasha didn't respond he looked down at Mitsuji again, he did look peaceful just laying in Kagome's arms, then he felt Kagome place her hand on his.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be careful."

"Ok…"

Kagome giggled quietly then leaned forward and gave Inuyasha a good long kiss on the lips, both were breathless by the time they finished.

Mitsuji gurgled at their actions, Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at him and both kissed him on the head and lips.

"I'd better go check on the food."

"Ok."

Inuyasha walked out of the room leaving Kagome and Mitsuji alone.

"Dada."

Mitsuji lay silently in her lap wondering what she was trying to tell him.

"Dada, can you say dada?"

Kagome grabbed a picture of Inuyasha and pointed to his face while repeating the word. Mitsuji began to understand and made a squeal showing he understood.

Kagome's whole face lit up and she squeezed her baby in a hug.

"Dinner's ready Kagome!"

Kagome enjoyed a pot of stew and steak. Mitsuji watched as both of his parents gobbled down the food, he wondered how 'dada' could possibly fit so many things inside of him at once while he noticed his mother was eating a lot slower then he was. Mitsuji was in his baby seat, Kagome was gently rocking the seat back and forth while using her other hand to eat.

After they had finished eating he watched them clean the table up and wash the dishes which to him looked fun and started to reach for his mama who was putting them in the dish washer, Kagome gave him a quick smile then turned around, Inuyasha took him in the living room then took him out of his baby seat and rocked him gently in his arms while he watched the news, this was the first time Mitsuji experienced the wonders of television, so many colors lights and sounds flashing quickly before him, too much for his young mind to comprehend at one time he began to get a headache and leaned further into Inuyasha from discomfort.

"Aww what's the mattew? Baby scared?"

Kagome said in a childish tone.

Mitsuji turned to see his mama stretching her arms out to hold him, he gratefully latched onto his mother and gripped her shirt while babbling silently.

After awhile Kagome decided to put Mitsuji to bed.

"Ok time to go night-night!"

Mitsuji was placed onto Kagome's shoulders he let his head slide to her neck, Kagome was patting his back while trying to get him sleepy.

"Good night dada!"

Kagome shouted to Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Ok sweetie let's get you changed."

Mitsuji laid patiently on the changing table while Kagome rummaged through the drawers looking for his things, while she was looking her wedding ring slipped off her finger and fell into the toilet she didn't seem to notice but Mitsuji saw what happened and wished he could tell her because as soon as she saw it missing she looked like she wanted to cry and started searching in all the places she had touched until Mitsuji made a noise and gestured his hand towards the toilet, Kagome looked down and saw it then sweat dropped, she wasn't exactly fond of sticking her hands in toilets.

She put it in her portable germ cleanser but washed it through before hand, then tended to Mitsuji.

"Now where are your pajamas?"

'I can't find anything today hopefully next I won't lose something that actually matters!'

She had a day dream of what it would be like if she lost Mitsuji and shuddered at the very thought of it.

Mitsuji found it very interesting how many expressions crossed his mama's face.

Kagome had washed her hands and decided to wash Mitsuji's pacifier, she took it out of his mouth and before he could start crying she tickled his chin, he looked at her the whole time.

"What? What Is it my little Mitsuji?"

Kagome said playfully, he was still looking at her with an open mouth, Kagome began to make faces, she stopped when she heard a sound come from Mitsuji she had not yet heard or seen…..he was laughing.

"Was that funny? Was it?"

Kagome said while nuzzling his nose. After Mitsuji's giggling episode Kagome picked him up and rocked him to sleep and quietly closed the door behind her, feeling so warm and fuzzy inside that she had made her child happy.

The room was dim with light Kagome yawned and decided she might turn in, a figure turned in the bed.

"Hey…."

Inuyasha had a sly smirk on his face.

"Hey, guess what? Mitsuji just laughed!"

"Oh really?"

Inuyasha said with interest as he sat up in bed, he had on only his boxers.

"What'd you do?"

"I just made a few faces and tickled him, of course I learned all that from you!"

"Hmm of course you did, I use to have you passed out on the floor from it too!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and began to change into her night gown, of course Inuyasha was enjoying his view, Kagome heard a faint growl.

"Whoa there dog boy, no action for a few weeks, the doctors said it was dangerous!"

"Then why are you teasing me?"

"I'm not teasing you I'm just under…..oh right I forgot."

Inuyasha started to whimper.

"NO! Down boy!"

Kagome scolded to Inuyasha as if he were a puppy, which after he crossed his arms and pouted.

Kagome sighed and climbed into bed while pulling Inuyasha closer to her body until his head rested on top of her breasts. Kagome began to stroke his ears while he messaged her delicate skin, his very touch aroused her, Inuyasha began to purr and Kagome was trying to bite back a few moans, while her body began to feel a bit sweaty, Inuyasha smelled this.

"Go to sleep Kagome."

"Mmm but I'm not sleepy….."

"Shh yes you are now sleep!"

Inuyasha put a finger to Kagome's lips and gently pushed her down onto the pillow and gave her a kiss goodnight on the lips. He didn't want anymore temptation then this.

"Goodnight I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome."

The days passed in peace, they were the good and bad times, Mitsuji did cry occasionally and usually was loud when he did but he didn't cry that often because he was usually near Kagome then him doing that wouldn't be necessary, then of course Kagome realized just how many times babies fill their diapers a day especially a newborn, Mitsuji was disappointed he'd feel that way often, he as always enjoyed his daily feedings, all he would have to do was cry, he found out 3 days later that is what makes Kagome milk. He liked it so much because it was the time where he felt most content and safe not to mention happy.

Then Mitsuji found out how funny Inuyasha could be, Kagome got a little jealous because Inuyasha seemed to get more laughs out of their baby then she could.

Mitsuji liked Inuyasha just as much as Kagome, he was the funny one of course but he was also soft and warm like Kagome.

Inuyasha though he loved his child very much, he hated changing him just as much as the next guy, he was a half demon and had a very enhanced sense of smell so you can imagine why he hated it so.

Mitsuji would always crack a small smile and make noise when Kagome would appear in the room, she'd smile back and bounce him up and down in her arms.

The morning of the classes the alarm went off, Inuyasha threw it out of the window, he wouldn't realize his actions till later. Since Mitsuji couldn't sleep last night he was placed in a mini bed in between his parents.

"Kagome…..?"

Inuyasha said while still half asleep.

"Mmm?"

"……….."

Inuyasha was leaning closer to 'Kagome' and Kagome was leaning closer to 'Inuyasha', Mitsuji had woken up and wondered what his parents were doing.

"Inuyasha…."

"Kagome……"

"Mmmmm….."

Both gave Mitsuji a good long smooch on his forehead.

"Heh heh….."

Mitsuji giggled louder and louder until he was moving his whole body around in enjoyment, it was then that the couple opened their eyes and saw what they kissed, Kagome started to snort then laughed real loud Inuyasha sighed and gave the baby a soft look.

"Oh, hey it's time to get ready Mitsuji, today's your day out with mama!"

Kagome cooed to Mitsuji who rubbed his eyes.

"We're all still sleepy!"

She started to hear faint snoring.

"INUYASHA!"

"Wha….? Huh? I'm up! I'm up!"

"Hey…where's the alarm clock?"

Inuyasha began to 'snore' again.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome said sternly.

"Go outside and get it!"

Inuyasha didn't argue he decided not to test her today. Kagome returned her gaze towards Mitsuji which softened the second she looked at him.

"Dada's so silly sometimes! Make sure you aren't silly like he is ok?"

Mitsuji responded with a small "Deh….." and smiled.

"Come young man it's time for your bath."

It was 6:00, the classes were at 9:00 but it took awhile to get there because of traffic and distance. Kagome took a shower with her baby, there was a spot where she could lay him on his back while she scrubbed and washed herself.

Inuyasha took a shower downstairs in the other bathroom. Then he made some eggs and bacon for the both of them to eat.

"Wow something smells good!"

"Oh you cooked again! How nice!"

"Good morning Kagome, Inuyasha and Mitsuji!"

"Good morning Maria did you sleep well?"

"Yes I slept fine, I made you some coffee Inuyasha."

"Oh thank you!"

Inuyasha inhaled the scent of it and sighed in happiness.

"And for you Kagome some green tea."

"Thank you, is there anything you'd like?"

"Uh well….."

"You've done so much for us the least I can do at this moment is get you a bite to eat or a drink now what is it?"

"I would like some cocoa….I mean if it's not too much trouble!"

"Sure anything you want! Do you like pancakes?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll make you some, now go relax in the living room while I get everything ready."

"Oh does Mitsuji need anything?"

"I think he's covered."

Kagome said while patting her baby head. Mitsuji was currently occupied with a baby toy that was designed for biting.

"Alright then."

Maria turned the channel to her Spanish soaps. (pretty decent cable system)

Kagome had her hair up in a high pony tail, she wore slacks and a long sleeved dress shirt that was white, but unfortunately she had to change Mitsuji spit up on her, she was burping him and she thought she heard him belch but a few seconds later she realized she was wrong, she went back upstairs to clean the both of them up.

Eventually Kagome brought Mitsuji out in the living room to keep Maria company, she didn't want her sitting by herself all the time, Maria smiled at the baby who giggled and waved his toy at her.

"You look just like your mama and papi!"

'Especially his mama though!'

A little while later Mitsuji began to fuss, Maria tried to console him but he continued anyway.

"Oh Mitsuji! There there now it's ok!"

Kagome said while bouncing him up and down in a rocking motion (he seemed to like that a lot)

"I'm sorry Kagome I don't know why….."

"It's not your fault Maria he's just hungry…..that's all aren't you Mitsuji?"

Kagome said the last part to Mitsuji in the usual tone she used with him, Kagome was putting her hair up with a clip, Mitsuji found lots of interest in it and tried grabbing it.

"I'm sorry Mitsuji mommy needs this to put her hair up!"

Mitsuji started fussing because he didn't get his way, Kagome pacified him.

"No mean no Mitsuji!"

Mitsuji gave her a look.

"OH come here baby!"

Kagome cuddled with her infant who was happy at the sudden change in mood. Kagome didn't wear perfume because it might be too strong for the baby's sensitive nose, instead she used different varieties daily and after showers.

8:15:

"Ok well I've got to go now, come on Mitsuji it's time for another car ride!"

"Maria would you like to come? I don't want you to be here all by yourself, it gets lonely."

"Sure why not?"

Maria grabbed her coat and put on her shoes, Kagome wore a leather jacket that came down to her thighs, put on some leather gloves and then a hat. Mitsuji noticed how different his mama looking now then 2 seconds ago, he had a coat of his own and it felt heavy on him the outfit he wore underneath was a baby blue with Dalmatians puppies scattered everywhere and his green baby booties with a thread run through tied in a bow at the front, last Kagome tied a bonnet around his head to keep his ears and sides of his head warm.

"Oh Inuyasha come! Here look at him! Isn't he adorable?"

Inuyasha looked at his baby and raised his eyebrows.

"Where ya goin? A beauty pageant?"

"Oh Inuyasha!"

Kagome slapped his shoulder.

"Seriously I hope you don't embarrass him one day!"

"Humph!"

"Don't listen to dada! He just won't admit how cute you really are!"

"Keh!"

"Hey I've got to get ready for work I'll see if I can come home tonight ok?"

"Alright Inuyasha, mwah I love you!"

"Love you too! Now hurry up Maria's probably freezing outside waitin for ya wench!"

"Don't call me wench!"

"Whatever bye!"

Mitsuji saw that they were heading for the front door which led to the 'Outside' which held things so unfamiliar and strange many beyond him. He had gone outside a few times and liked it but each time he'd be afraid they'd turn in the opposite direction of the yard leading to the car which he still didn't like that much, he started whimpering when Kagome pressed the garage button.

"What's the matter Mitsuji? You ok?"

Kagome started to rock him in her arms and coo to him, her touch felt very good among the cold air, he began to feel a bit better after hearing the soothing sounds of her voice. He was strapped into his baby seat and started to get a little sleepy once Kagome drove out on the highway, his seat was rocking gently back and forth, listening to his mama's voice was another comfort even she was trying to be as quiet as possible when talking to Maria.

Slowly everything seemed to go black, until Mitsuji finally tilted his head back and fell asleep. The next thing he knew he was in his mama's arms while having a nice pat and message all while being rocked gently.

The place he was in smelled not anything like his home did, there seemed to be all sorts of humans in the room select amount of them smelled funny, some men just weird. Mitsuji wrinkled his nose in curiosity at all the smells Kagome giggled at him and tickled his cheek.

"OH HE'S ADOREABLE!"

One women with an amazingly large belly and yet the rest of her figure appeared flawless, she also wore large hope earrings and appeared to be speaking in a strange accent.

"THIS IS HIM? OH LOOK AT HIM! ISN'T HE JUST SO PRECIOUS?"

One by one the commotion got louder as all the pregnant women fussed over Mitsuji, Kagome had to tell them to back off because at one point he looked ready to sound off a loud cry because everyone was too close, then he was clutching her shirt harder then usual. One man however was an exception since he tried wagging a finger in his face, Mitsuji gripped his finger and twisted it backwards, you could tell the man was really trying hard to mask his pain.

"Wow Kagome he looks just like you!"

A women with a small pony tail and a bright dark magenta maternity shirt that said '**_Bun in the oven'_** with blue jeans appeared at her side

"Oh hello there Kagura!"

"Sesshomaru's not here with you today?"

"No he had a meeting today so I had to go myself."

"Oh well both our certainly are busy!"

"Yeah you can say that again, sometimes I think he'd choose his work over me if I had the choice but it's not good to think like that because when he comes home well…..let's just say he makes up for it then…."

Kagura indicated by pointing to her stomach, both her and Kagome laughed at the joke.

Mitsuji gurgled to Kagura while waving his hand at her.

"Hello there!"

Kagura cooed to Mitsuji while touching his nose softly with her finger.

"So now I get to finally meet my nephew!"

Kagome beamed at Kagura and Mitsuji.

"OH Kagome he's absolutely adorable!"

Mitsuji yawned and turned in Kagome's arms.

"Aww!"

Mitsuji then turned his big golden eyes back onto both of the girls.

"We're going to start soon Kagura, so I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok Kagome, bye cutie! I mean Mitsuji!"

Kagome wasn't the only one who taught the classes there were 3 other teachers in the room all specializing in something specific.

"Ok what we have here today ladies and gentlemen is a real baby…..mine!"

Kagome said while giggling others joined in as well followed by a few 'awws'! when Mitsuji was rubbing his eyes and yawning adjusting to the view.

Kagome explained a few things about how the newborn would most likely be very attached to the mother but it was possible for the baby to take to the father just as well or even better, but cautioned for siblings to always be gentle around them. She even did a diaper demonstration,

"…..Men I hope your paying attention because you'll have to learn this too!"

A few cringed and 'eeked' out loud. The wives were smirking. Mitsuji had a blank expression on his face.

"Don't worry mama's gonna get you all cleaned up!"

Mitsuji began fussing, Kagome rubbed his belly.

"It's good to either talk or sing songs to the baby in any situation and don't worry if the baby starts crying even after the soiled articles are removed it's normal but with any baby but boys especially it can mean that well they 'Aren't quite done.' yet."

"You ok?"

Mitsuji started reaching for Kagome, she leaned down and let him stroke her cheek with the tips of his fingers, while smiling.

"Oh and it's never a bad thing to let them touch, all infants loved to either touch or be touched by the parent."

"Wow! Higurashi-san got her baby to calm down instantly!"

Another women said,

"I'll never be as good as Higurashi-san….."

"Don't say that! This is my first child and he's only about a week and a few days old and trust me we have our ups but we certainly have our downs! No one's perfect."

Lots of these people knew her by her maiden name so she let them refer to as so.

A few women had already birthed there babies but not the majority of the class.

"Ok Women……Men you may want to look away…..but I would advise you keep your minds out of……ok you know what Men all of you leave the room for a moment and come back when we say it's ok."

Some men were a bit thick because they didn't know what Kagome meant.

"Anyway on with the lesson, I know some of you have made the decision already to breast feed."

Kagome demonstrated by letting Mitsuji feed from her, at this moment he could care less if people were watching all he wanted was his precious milk.

"You should be able to always hear the baby swallow and……….."

The audience clapped after the demonstration was over and at the satisfied expression on Mitsuji's face after his feeding, then he burped and everyone laughed.

"That's all for today ladies, see you next time!"

"That was amazing!"

"I know that women really has parenting down!"

Kagome sighed then turned to the baby in her arms.

"Ready to go sweetie?"

Mitsuji smiled at Kagome and reached for her.

"Someone needs **_another_** new diaper!"

Kagome nuzzled his nose and kissed his lips.

"That was an excellent performance Kagome!"

"Thank you!"

"Maria it will be a moment Mitsuji needs a changing so just wait outside for me in the lobby alright?"

"Ok Kagome."

Mitsuji watched Maria rub her stomach as his head tilted forward on Kagome's shoulder while willing himself not to get sleepy from Kagome messaging his back, he had that cold feeling again and started fussing, Kagome hushed him with his pacifier.

"Mmm….Mmmm…."

Mitsuji fussed while Kagome was trying to change him.

'Looks like he did more then I thought.'

"It's ok baby I'm almost done!"

Mitsuji was always comforted by Kagome's voice and continued to watch her lips move.

"There we go! Come on let's go!"

Kagome got Maria and offered to go to McDonald's Maria had never really eaten there but she was willing to try it.

"Wow! I had no idea how much better a burger could taste with twice the cheese and meat!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

Maria had ordered a double cheeseburger, Kagome got a Big Mac, Mitsuji watched as the two enjoyed there food with envy in his eyes.

"When you older I'll let you eat what mama eats ok?"

Mitsuji still felt pretty down because the smells were addicting in that place, he continually inhaled the smells of the place, Kagome sighed and gave in.

"OK! But JUST this once!"

Kagome took the smallest bit of her burger chewed on it a bit so Mitsuji would be able to swallow it since he didn't have any teeth then gave it to him, Mitsuji swallowed it and smiled. Unfortunately 10 minutes later it was already time to change him again.

Another few weeks passed and it was time to enroll him in a daycare since Kagome was going to start going to school again, night classes weren't available yet but that time seemed just as bad for her too, then Inuyasha had to work and she felt bad all the times she made Maria baby-sit (she refused money at first)

Mitsuji was used to going to new places now. Mitsuji had lots of fuzz on his head, the way his hair parted up naturally was looking very much like how Kagome's does.

When they entered the facility Mitsuji found neither the sounds or smells pleasurable nor to his liking he just wanted to stay with his mama which he had a gut feeling that she was going to leave him there.

Kagome set Mitsuji's baby seat on a table top where there were other wiggling infants and smiled a bright yet sad smile.

"Mama has to go to school for a little while but I promise I'll be back k?"

Kagome leaned forward and kissed her babies face all over and his delicate head, then placed his pacifier in his mouth, he began sucking on it a few moments later, Kagome thought he was too cute but knew she had to hurry.

"Be a good boy for mama ok?"

With that Kagome slowly backed away from Mitsuji, she saw that confused stare on his face, he was wondering why she was leaving again and this reminded him of the hospital. He felt the exact feeling again when he was just born and once she was out of sight he cried with all he had, causing a few neighboring infants to join him because of how loud he was.

His pacifier fell out then he cried harder while hitting his head on his seat and banging his fists on the sides of his chair he was going to hurt himself if he kept that up.

A women with light brown hair picked Mitsuji up and tried her best to comfort him.

'Man! I always screw up at this! I'm pathetic always having to ask Serenity for help!'

"SERENITY I NEED YOUR HEL….."

A girl with shiny black hair and violet eyes appeared at her side.

"You know Keiko there's no need to yell."

"Sorry."

Keiko looked down in shame.

"So….who is it this time?"

Keiko held the baby in front of her face.

"Oh a newcomer have we?"

'This one's different from the rest of them.'

Serenity thought while observing the restless Mitsuji.

Mitsuji sensed something about this girl something different………

A/N: I used to get that way all the time when I was little, never wanted to be apart from my mother. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Little nightmares

Little nightmares

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'This one's different from the rest of them.'

Serenity thought while observing the restless Mitsuji.

Mitsuji sensed something about this girl something different………

Serenity sighed as if this was taking up her time.

"Give him to me Keiko!"

Mitsuji while fussing was trying to locate the voice, he looked down and saw her face coming closer because Keiko was crouching on her knees.

Serenity looked to be about 4 and by the look on her face was wise beyond her years, Keiko was her older sister, but people could've easily assumed the other way around despite her short height she really didn't look like a little child, she never played with other kids, she could read and have an engaging conversation with an adult.

Once Mitsuji was in her arms he started to settle down, Serenity was gently bouncing him up and down like Kagome usually did.

'How does she know what calms down babies all the time? Man my parents had a weird child!'

'I see so this is what his mother does when he's fussing.'

Serenity stopped to see what would happen, Mitsuji began to start up again, he liked being bounced up and down like he had been and upset now that she stopped.

"CHINMOKU!"

(Silence)

Mitsuji stopped, Keiko stopped and about half the kids in the room stared at them.

"That's better……now what's your problem? Crying because you miss your mommy?"

Keiko thought her tone sounded a bit harsh towards Mitsuji but she was never the type to change her tone of voice simply because she was talking to a baby, she did this with every screaming baby she was supposed to deal with but in the end her sister made everything work.

"She isn't here so get over yourself and stop crying! Unless you're dying or hurt I don't ever want to hear you screaming that loud again! Do I make myself clear?"

By some Miracle Mitsuji did and made gurgled in response.

'Like all the others I'm going to teach him manners and help him grow up.'

Serenity began to walk away with Mitsuji still in her arms.

"Uh Serenity….where are you taking him?"

"He's hungry."

'I'm not even gonna ask how you know.'

"Keiko go get his formula."

"A-alright."

'Why do I allow myself to be controlled by a 4 year old? Face it I'm pathetic!'

"Your not pathetic, you're just unsure of yourself……"

Serenity replied right before she got out of hearing range.

"Uh……?"

Mitsuji did want to start fussing because he was hungry but he didn't want Serenity to scream again it was very scary but fussing was the only way he knew how to relieve his stress either doing that or nursing, Serenity intended on straying him away from that. She knew how all babies pined for their mothers but Mitsuji was a bit closer then that to Kagome, that much she figured out by looking at him.

"I know what you're feeling and it is all right but I'm going to help you so you will not feel that way so often."

Mitsuji started to babble for her to turn around; he noticed they left that other lady behind.

"Oh don't worry! She'll catch up."

10 minutes later Serenity was still waiting in the lounge for her sister when she finally came jogging in with a bottle filled with infant formula.

"Ah I see you've decided to join us."

Keiko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I came didn't I?"

Keiko retorted trying to tune her sister out.

"But that dose not excuse you now does it? If I may?"

Serenity held her hand out for the bottle, Keiko handed it to her or tried shoving it, it almost dropped on the floor but serenity swiftly caught it without turning in her direction and put the tip into Mitsuji's mouth.

For a few seconds Mitsuji stared at it then began sucking, he noticed how it tasted weird yet a tiny bit similar to his mother's milk but definitely not better then.

Keiko stared at the two; you'd think that a child this smart would've already been in 1st grade by now.

'…..the only reason she's even still here is because those idiots thought she had 'Socialization' problems and 'wouldn't be able to cope with her fellow associates and teachers properly'. They didn't see the real talent she had behind her!'

Keiko studied her sister closer, the expression on her face usually appeared bored and yet sometimes awfully sad. Keiko knew exactly how she felt but her thoughts were interrupted,

"He's finished."

Serenity was gently patting Mitsuji on his back, a few seconds later he belched quietly. He was still leaning on Serenity's shoulder and looked up and Keiko and smiled a toothless grin, Keiko softly smiled back.

"What is wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothings wrong why would you….."

"Because I can tell when you're lying and your expression says it all now tell me!"

"I…..well…."

"I could care less what those 'teachers' think of me, if I have to attend like everyone else so be it, I'm not going there to flaunt in there faces that I'm 'unique'."

"Well no one was implying that but….."

"It doesn't matter Keiko everyone who I will ever meet will clearly see the difference, now drop the subject we will sit here and wait."

"I'm sorry…..but wait for what?"

"You know exactly what."

Keiko sighed and knew where she was going with this.

About 6 minutes later:

"Why do I always have to do this?"

"Because it's your job and I don't work here now do I?"

Serenity said in a monotone voice.

"Stop whining."

Keiko groaned and picked Mitsuji up, Serenity followed.

"PLEASE! Just this once?"

Serenity sighed.

"Oh come on your older then I am and you can't handle this like a mature person?"

"Yeah but….."

"I'll do it!"

Keiko was fussing over the matter of having to change Mitsuji, Serenity had had enough with her childish antics and did the job for her, though wasn't too happy about it herself.

"Uh Serenity?"

Serenity huffed with annoyance.

"Yes sister? What is it now?"

"Aren't you going to give him back to me?"

Serenity stopped in her tracks and did something that scared Keiko……she laughed.

"Let's go outside."

Serenity continued towards the backyard of the daycare and set the baby in one of the swings, it was breezy that day so the wind pushed Mitsuji whose face lit up at the idea of the swing.

"I'm glad you like it."

Keiko rushed over soon after.

"Huh? You put a 4 week old baby in a swing?"

"Yes."

Keiko sweat dropped.

"Isn't he a little young for that?"

"He may only be a half demon but I think this suits him just fine. Why? Would you rather I put him on that slide over there?"

"YAAAAAY! AAAHHH I FELL! WAAAAAAAAH!"

Keiko sweat dropped again and sighed at the fact that she was right….again.

"I didn't think so…….."

Not another word was said; Serenity leaned against the swing pole while Keiko just watched the roles of nature unfold.

"Ok you, that's enough of that, it's time to go inside now."

Serenity said as she gently lifted Mitsuji out of the swing, he started to show the slightest signs of fuss and then,

"What did I say?"

Mitsuji ceased all signs of fussing.

"Good boy."

Serenity patted Mitsuji's head.

Keiko was always playing a sort of life long game known as 'follow the leader' with Serenity and she always appeared to be the leader because wherever she went Keiko followed without a single question or comment (Mostly).

Serenity took Mitsuji into a dimly lilted room, Mitsuji's eyes had already started dropping, she checked to see if Mitsuji was dry. Serenity rocked him with little effort on her part but like always Mitsuji felt sleepy anyway.

'Don't always rely on me to do that. You're going to learn how to fall asleep on your own.'

Serenity turned to leave him but then she heard the slightest bit of protest from him.

'Smart one; he knows when I'm leaving.'

"Fine I'll stay with you, but only for a little while."

Serenity reached into the cradle and messaged Mitsuji's ears, she knew he liked that from the noises he was making, it sounded kind of cute coming from a baby.

She actually made a small smile appear on her face, something very rare for her these days.

The hours in that day passed smoothly for Mitsuji, at some times like when he got to play with some of the toys he forgot about missing Kagome.

'I wonder what would happen if……'

"WAAAAAAAAH AAAH AHH AHHHH!"

A random kid pulled Mitsuji's pacifier out of his mouth and the result was pretty obvious. He fled before a few workers ran to his aid, one pick him up and tried shacking a rattle in his face while another tried getting his attention but all at once they looked down and frowned and pointed fingers at Serenity.

"YOU! Why would you do that to a helpless little infant?"

Serenity gave them a bored stare.

"I didn't do anything."

"Then what's that in your hand."

Serenity revealed what was in the palm of her hand.

"It appears to be Mitsuji's pacifier because it has his name on it."

Serenity stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The person who held Mitsuji snatched it out of her hand and placed it back in his mouth. But then he began to reach for Serenity, everyone looked shocked at his actions but bent down because they knew if they didn't give him what he wanted he might knock down the building with that scream of his. Serenity took him into her arms and gave him somewhat of an embrace. Moments after the drama seemingly ended,

"Serenity? Serenity? Oh! There you are!"

"'Sigh' Once again sister you are late and behind as usual."

"Well excuse me! I was worried about you! I didn't know where you where and……."

"You know there is no need for that, I'm not stupid like most kids my age, and I know what's going on around me."

Keiko was about to retort but her sister's attention was focused back onto the baby.

Mitsuji began to moan and grunt while Serenity was bouncing him up and down slightly while his head lay on her arm. Mitsuji began to flap his arms, like he wanted to grab onto something soon Serenity got the idea….he wanted to sit up. Serenity simply raised the arm his head rested on and adjusted his and her position a little until Mitsuji sat in her lap leaning against her arm stretched out in front of her. She became a human chair for him.

Mitsuji liked this new feeling and continued to look at her with his curious gaze until he smiled and started flapping his arms again. Keiko got onto her knees and joined in the fun, she used a rattle to get Mitsuji's attention he liked the way the material inside made noise and the design of it.

"Ok now you can hold hi……"

"My little Mitsuji! Come to mama!"

Serenity saw Mitsuji's whole face light up as he saw his mother approaching. Little tiny hands and grunts responded to her call, he was once again in heavenly softness in Kagome's arms not to mention that he was a bit hungry, but he didn't want to fuss in front of Serenity.

Serenity watched with the littlest bit of envy as he was tossed lightly in the air and kissed and cuddled repeatedly when he reentered her arms again.

'No wonder he missed his mother so much, just looking at them now says it all, she'd through herself into the depths of hell before she'd let anything happen to her baby.'

"And who's this?"

Serenity was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Mitsuji's mother was referring to her, usually the only time an adult spoke to her it was only to scold her but she was different like Mitsuji was.

Kagome smiled at Keiko and asked her to hold Mitsuji for a moment, this time he didn't cry he smiled and giggled at her when he was in her arms, Serenity knew Mitsuji knew that she was nervous that he'd start crying like earlier.

But what Serenity didn't expect was to be so suddenly thrown into the most soft arms she had ever felt, not to mention be hugged by her equally if not more soft body. Serenity was surrounded by such softness that she gave into the touch and snuggled with her, this was one of the rarest moments a person could share with Serenity……she was actually acting her age. Serenity desperately clung to Kagome like a life line, Kagome felt her grip tighten so she pulled her closer, she could never remember feeling so loved, she had almost forgotten what it was like, she knew Keiko loved her even if they had their differences but it wasn't the same as a mother's love.

'Oh my God! She's not going to…….'

Serenity cried, real tears….Keiko couldn't quite recall the last time she saw her sister shed tears.

Kagome knew the child was distressed the moment she picked her up, she felt while she held Serenity in her embrace that she had been neglected of a mother's love for a long time. Kagome saw a rocking chair nearby and sat in it and let the chair gently rock them while she rocked Serenity slowly in her arms while running her fingers through her silky strands and down her back. Though Serenity was still real stressed she had this nagging urge to shut her eyes and give into sleep.

'I'm pathetic enough for the show I just put on! I can't fall asleep! Must stay awake! But this women's embrace is so soft so welcoming and inviting….'

"Your ok now Shhhh………"

Kagome continually whispered words of comfort into Serenity's ears, Serenity found herself believing every single word that came out of the women's mouth, she started to settle down, she let her self to be more content, the next moment she was sound asleep in Kagome's embrace.

30 minutes had passed, while Keiko and Kagome talked a little about a few of Serenity's issues.

"She doesn't ever interact with any other kids but she can hush any crying baby in an instant and she's a lot smarter then most people may think."

"I could see that just by the way she looked at me."

Kagome paused and looked down at the still peacefully sleeping Serenity.

"The schools think she lacks 'Socialization skills' and would be unfit around the 'general' student population."

"But I don't think that's really the problem but a partial excuse because….."

Just then Kagome felt Serenity jerk awake in her arms, Keiko's eyes went wide however when she saw the way her sister was moving…..she was having a seizure and from the looks of it a really big one.

"Serenity! SERENITY!"

Kagome snatched her up just in time, this caught her off guard and Serenity almost banged her head on the floor.

"PUT HER DOWN! SHE NEEDS TO GET THROUGH THIS ON THE FLOOR!"

Kagome put her down near a blanket conveniently laid out on the floor and stood back, she knew that when a person was having a seizure that you weren't supposed to restrain them, because that could result in injury to them.

"GET HELP! THE NURSE! SOMEBODY!"

Kagome grabbed Mitsuji and ran out of the room, a few caregivers gathered the children out of the room.

'Oh please let her be alright!'

Keiko was trying her hardest to hold back her tears but was failing horribly as she watched her sister scream and bang her body everywhere on the floor.

Just then Kagome and the nurse came rushing in, the nurse observed her appearance she didn't look to horrible just some drool running down her neck.

"Ma….mama?"

Serenity's seizure had stopped but she was a little delusional, Kagome was a little taken aback by Serenity's strange yet innocent comment. Kagome smiled a teary smile at her and gathered the exhausted looking Serenity into her arms. Kagome kissed her forehead and rocked her like she did Mitsuji.

'The poor girl…….does she even have a mother?'

Kagome continued to watched the dazed over Serenity.

'Mama….y-you came back……."

Kagome and Keiko gasped, Serenity feel unconscious once more after that.

"Oh you poor little girl….."

Kagome embraced Serenity tightly and resumed to rocking her.

Keiko couldn't take anymore of this she started to pull her hair and grunt then she let herself fall on the floor and pulled her legs to her chin and buried her head in them and cried.

Kagome turned around to see Keiko's forehead looking red from the stress, she gently slid across the floor to comfort her as well.

"Keiko it wasn't you fault, please settle down you'll get yourself sick."

Keiko looked up with lots of tears running down her face and sobbed out a response.

"N-now do you see? Why she isn't 'normal'?"

Kagome sighed.

"Just because she is epileptic shouldn't suggest that she can't be around kids who aren't in that condition."

"That's not it!"

Keiko said a little more forceful then she had intended. Kagome gave her a silent sign to continue.

"Unlike most people who have that condition, her seizures are even more unpredictable, sometimes it can be as simple the arm twitching or……..'sob' It can be like what just happened or even worse….sometimes she can't breath or chokes on whatever may be in her mouth at the time….."

Kagome sat there silently not saying anything but on the inside she was feeling such pity for the girl.

"But we never know how many a day she's going to have or really when it will happen, I know all seizures are unpredictable but hers they just come right of the blue and scare me each time……I just….I just never know what to do, It always feels like someone just shot me in the head when I see her in so much pain like she was."

"It could be a month few weeks, a day till she has the next one like that, I'm always afraid that one will have her number on it then she'll….she'll……"

Keiko grabbed the nearest pillow on the floor and buried her face once again as she cried.

Kagome put Serenity in one arm and embraced Keiko in the other.

"I'm sorry it's just……my mother and her where so close when she was a baby….she knew how to deal with her episodes and all. I think that when she passed on a piece of Serenity and myself went with her…."

Kagome let her continue her story uninterrupted.

'Just as I guessed she doesn't have a mother anymore…..that's why she thought I was her when she had her seizure.'

"My father is all we have left, but because Serenity medical needs we never see him because he's always working….and the few times we get to see him, he's usually quiet and distant. He doesn't talk to either of us that much. Occasionally he'll call from work to check up on us but the conversations don't last long. He's not the same person I knew before mom died."

"I'm so sorry Keiko I had no idea that……."

Keiko smiled and sighed.

"It's ok, your baby was real cute though, he seemed to help with making Serenity happy she was actually smiling today."

Kagome's face fell a little.

"She doesn't smile often does she?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"But that's why I work here and so I can be with her, I don't want her alone at the house, we wanted to send her to school but they won't let her go because of her condition."

"When I first looked at her she seemed real smart, I'm not just saying that it's just….something in her eyes told me so."

Keiko smiled a little wider.

"Thank you that's very kind of you too say that."

"Hmm you're welcome Keiko!"

Keiko stood up she was a little embarrassed at being held by somebody she didn't know.

"I'd probably better be getting her to the doctor now just to see if she's alright."

Kagome knew that they would probably charge them lots of money for walking in like that.

"Wait Keiko!"

Keiko stopped and turned around wondering what she wanted now.

"Follow my car I'll let her see my husband he's a doctor he'll know what to do."

"I don't have a car Asakawa-san I mean Azukwa-san sorry I can't say the name right…."

Kagome smiled, lots of people had trouble saying their name but when a little kid said it, it was especially cute then.

"It's ok and I'll drive you."

Kagome began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! How will I pay your husband?"

Kagome smiled once more.

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure you aren't charged."

Kagome still had Keiko in her arms, once she got to the car she placed Mitsuji in first then got the extra seat for when Mitsuji was older for Serenity to sit in, who was still unconscious.

"There you go, just keep resting."

Kagome said as Serenity turned in her sleep.

15 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Kagome rushed through the halls with Serenity in her arms while Keiko followed close behind with Mitsuji wrapped up in his blanket getting a little sleepy from all the excitement. Then they passed by a familiar room he knew he had seen before. He recognized that place as where he first saw Kagome he panicked because he thought he was going to have to stay there again and that Kagome would leave him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH AHH WAAAAH!"

Kagome stopped running and gave Serenity to Keiko for a moment while she tried calming Mitsuji, he seemed calm enough in her arms but then Serenity still half asleep began to fuss like the kid she was because of Kagome's absence.

"Oh…."

Kagome sighed she was going to try to carry them both. It wasn't hard but wasn't easy either Mitsuji kept trying to wake Serenity up Kagome had to keep pulling his hands away and shush him. Eventually she pacified him and he began to get sleepy.

They finally made it to the desk, a stern looking lady observed Kagome with two children in her arms then to see a teenager struggling to keep up.

'Damn that women's fast!'

"Hello I'm…."

"Asakura…..I presume."

The lady stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes……"

"Is my Hu…."

"He's busy wait right there."

Kagome was cut short.

The lady gestured towards a few empty chairs, Kagome was never one to be rude, she thought they had been mistreated. She didn't feel just because she was the doctor's wife that she deserved special treatment but what she did think she deserved was at least some form of respect.

Just then Inuyasha came jogging out the door that led to the patient rooms. His eyes widen when he saw his mate and child but then he began smiling, wondering why they had come to pay him a visit.

"Oh Kagome! Hmm what draws you so close to me that you so unexpectedly drop by my office?"

Inuyasha said seductively, Kagome heard the lady at the front desk snort and mumble something about 'inappropriate behavior'.

"Inuyasha quit it! Not in public!"

Kagome was trying to push Inuyasha away from where he marked since he was making an attempt to lick her in front of an audience.

Kagome decided to get straight to the point.

"Inuyasha I came here because this little girl fell asleep after she had a seizure and she seemed fine afterwards but we just wanted to make sure."

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's arms and saw Serenity still peacefully sleeping and smiled.

"Ok come on back then."

Inuyasha seemed to laid back about the whole thing but was more worried a lot more then he let on but didn't want to scare anyone.

'Someone so young going through something like that?'

Serenity was laid on a white paper sheet on top of the 'check up bed' while Inuyasha examined her, he took her blood pressure which was kind of high from the event that happened earlier, her temperature etc. Kagome held her hand the entire time. Keiko sat in the corner of the room in a chair being unusually quiet.

When Inuyasha did the reflex test Serenity began groaning but her leg did move slightly.

'She must've hurt herself during her seizure.'

Inuyasha began applying slight pressure to different parts of her left leg. Until he found the spot where she had was hurting (he knew this because she started whimpering in pain) Kagome squeezed Serenity's hand tighter and began messaging it.

Inuyasha took off his stethoscope and sighed. Keiko stood up now alert.

"What? What's the matter? Is Serenity going to be ok?"

Keiko was shouting questions a mile a minute until Inuyasha answered.

Inuyasha sighed again then turned a smiled softly at Keiko, the sunset light from the window highlighting his hair and face.

Keiko gasped at how beautiful he looked in that moment and stepped back when he began to approach her.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha looked around himself and understood.

"Hmm…."

Inuyasha smiled.

"She should be fine, she just hurt her ankle so she might have some trouble walking for a little bit, but we want to keep her over night just to be sure."

"Eeehh Geeba……"

Kagome and Inuyasha gasped and smiled when they realized it was their baby who had woken up.

Mitsuji was yawning and rubbing his eyes, once he got them fully opened he realized both his parents were staring at him with such happy looking faces it was contagious so he started to giggle and smile, which only caused their smiles to grow bigger. Inuyasha reached for Mitsuji and cradled him in his arms like Kagome usually did.

"Hey there! What'cha doing?"

Inuyasha was practically balancing him on his arm since he was like a feather in his arms, but he was still careful.

"Ahhh ahhhh!"

Mitsuji babbled while flapping his hands everywhere. Inuyasha smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead then smoothed little patch of fuzz.

Mitsuji's grin got wider, while Inuyasha smoothed his fingers through his hair, it tickled and felt good at the same time because of his claws.

"Kagome I'll take care of the rest, why don't you two go wait outside in the lobby?"

Kagome nodded, she began smiling again when she saw how peaceful and happy Mitsuji looked in his daddy's arms, Kagome gave Inuyasha a look.

"Oh I thought he could hang out here….I'm just kidding!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, then proceeded to gather her baby in her arms.

Mitsuji started fussing, Kagome froze, he had never done that before, she looked down at her baby in utter shock to see him reaching for Inuyasha again.

'I guess he really liked what Inuyasha did, he's his daddy of course!'

"If you want he can stay in here with you it's not a problem with me, just curious though how many sick patients did you have in here today?"

Inuyasha put his finger on his chin and rested his face against it while he went into deep thought about Kagome's question.

"Inuyasha!"

"Not that many for once! I swear!"

Kagome sighed and walked away, but she kept glancing back at Mitsuji, he smiled at her but then he started playing with his Inuyasha's name tag, he pulled on it so hard that he let go and it smacked him right in the face.

"WAAAAAAAAAHH AAAAH WAAAAAH!"

Kagome having her excellent mother instincts saw that one coming a mile away and found herself already making her way towards them before he even began fussing.

"Come to mama! There It's ok, shhh!"

Kagome had Mitsuji back in her arms and was rocking him in her arms.

"Mitsuji hurt himself?"

Inuyasha sighed and reattached his nametag then went to see if Mitsuji was ok.

"Mama make it all better!"

Kagome gave Mitsuji a kiss where the tag had hit him on the face.

Once Mitsuji had that kiss he settled down, but when he saw Inuyasha he smiled again.

To Inuyasha's relief he wasn't upset with him, he thought his son would cry again seeing him.

Serenity was checked out sometime later that night, Kagome drove them both home. Their father wasn't home of course so Kagome stayed with Keiko for a little while until it got a little late.

"Call me if you ever need anything! It's no trouble, so don't feel bad!"

"Thank you! You've been so kind, I wish I could properly repay you and…."

Kagome sighed and explained to her for the thousandth time, that she didn't expect anything back.

Kagome went home so tired, she just let Mitsuji sleep in her arms, she was too lazy to get up and do anything else. Mitsuji loved sleeping like that because he knew that as long as he was in Kagome's arms, he didn't have to be afraid of anything.

He didn't cry that much either when his mother left him off the following morning at the daycare, but he did feel lonely because neither Keiko or Serenity were there that day, so that day he had to hang out with all the other babies, most which in his eyes seemed a lot less intelligent and controlled then he was.

But none the less he still missed everyone all day.

"Please! Go to sleep!"

One of the workers begged, he had already had 4 others try but he would not go to sleep.

'If only that one odd child was here!'

Finally she gave up and just placed him in the crib, she slowly stepped away to see what would happen and then,

"WAAAAAAH!"

The whole room exploded along with Mitsuji, he screamed when he was put down then it woke everyone else up.

"OH! Mitsuji! Wha's a matteu?"

Kagome said like a little child would.

The lady who had been trying to put Mitsuji to sleep thought a miracle just happened; his fussing began to diminish as he watched Kagome come towards them.

Kagome gave the nurse an instinctive signal to give her the baby.

Once Kagome got a hold of Mitsuji, he was still sobbing, and then he quickly grabbed her shirt and buried his face in her chest. Then he decided he should cry some more.

"No more crying I'm here!"

And soon after he didn't cry, Kagome put him to sleep afterwards and when he woke back up he was in a daze so didn't really didn't seem to notice anything that was going on around him.

When Kagome did finally come back, he gave her a big smile, Kagome smiled back and placed him near her shoulder.

"I know you probably missed you're friend Serenity!"

Kagome said while rocking Mitsuji back and forth in her arms at home. Mitsuji didn't look like he was paying attention to her lips, he was too busy sucking away at his pacifier.

'Honestly I hope he doesn't become addicted to that thing!'

"Mmmm uuuhhhhaagghhh!"

Mitsuji was beginning to fidget and flap his tiny little hands everywhere, he looked like he was making an attempt to sit up, but all he kept doing was hitting his head repeatedly against Kagome's arm.

Kagome smiled at his determination and had a feeling that he'd be a fast learner.

"It's ok Mitsuji, you'll be able to do it!"

Kagome whispered to Mitsuji while caressing his hand between her fingers, Mitsuji responded with a small moan then snuggled into his mother's chest and grip tightly to her while falling asleep.

Mitsuji began to dream………

_Mitsuji appeared to have dropped on his head, he unnoticeably stood up, he gasped and wondered when he could do that. Then he saw an interesting looking object on the ground and bent down to grab it._

_First thing he did was put the round shaped object in his mouth, _

"_BLAAAAAH UCKY!"_

_Mitsuji froze again, he wondered if he had just made a sound, he wished he knew what it was._

_But he stopped worrying about that when he realized his pacifier was missing, he started to get ready to have a big fit when the pacifier magically appeared in his mouth._

"_Aaahh!"_

_Mitsuji babbled happily before stuffing it in his mouth._

"_Mitsuji!"_

_Mitsuji turned to see his mother waving to him then bending down and opening up her arms._

_Mitsuji's whole face lit up into a smile and giggled happily while running towards her with his arms stretched out._

"_My baby!"_

_Mitsuji had run all the way up a hill._

"_My baby so fast!"_

_Kagome spun Mitsuji around and tickled him but when she looked at his face her face lost it's happy expression._

"_Ohhh, you're still using this?"_

_Kagome snatched the pacifier out of Mitsuji's mouth._

"_Aaaagwaaa?"_

"_You're too old for this!"_

_Mitsuji's face became very distressed and he threw the biggest fuss, but Kagome only shook her head._

"_All that fuss over this?"_

_Kagome threw Mitsuji on the ground, Mitsuji cried because he got a scrape._

"_I don't love you anymore!"_

_Though Mitsuji didn't really know what she was saying, he knew Kagome taking his pacifier out of his mouth and him fussing so much afterwards was a bad thing to do and that her walking away was bad also._

"_Aaaahhhh!"_

_Mitsuji screamed while holding his hand out for Kagome to come back, but she didn't she didn't even turn around, she soon disappeared into the mist._

"_WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_Mitsuji screamed as loud as he could, he felt himself falling and was scared, he never felt this sensation before._

Next thing Mitsuji knew he was banging his head against his crib while tangling himself in the blankets.

"Oh sweetie! Sweetie!"

Kagome tried calling to Mitsuji but he wouldn't calm down. Kagome wondered what could be upsetting him so much.

'His pacifier's not in his mouth, and oh poor baby he's all tangled up in the sheets!'

Mitsuji opened his teary eyes and saw his mother approaching, he saw the pacifier right next to him but with the few motor skills he had he grasp it as best as he could and hid it under the mattress, and continued crying.

Mitsuji began to settle a little when he felt his mother's soft and gentle arms come in contact with his body, the next thing he knew he was staring at his mother's soft expression while she thumped him gently on the back.

Kagome placed her fingertip on Mitsuji's pudgy lip and rubbed it against the gentle skin.

"I see you're binky isn't there! Mama will find it!"

Kagome's finger was still on Mitsuji's mouth, he was trying his best not to put his mouth on her finger, because she was pressing on his lip he tried moving his head so it wouldn't touch, but it only appeared to look like he was getting restless.

Kagome looked all over his room but found no luck in finding it, Kagome looked under the crib but still didn't see it.

'That's strange, how could that thing just turn up missing? Sigh I hope he'll be alright, oh it's time to change him, maybe that's why he's been extra cranky.'

Mitsuji began to fuss again.

"I know! I know! Mama's going to take care of it right now!"

'Jeez! He really filled it this time!'

Kagome laid Mitsuji down in the bathroom, while she looked for a fresh diaper and wasn't exactly looking forward to the task at hand.

'Poor baby………'

Kagome proceeded with her duty.

Two Big violet eyes observed Mitsuji with concern and curiosity.

"Uh……are you alright?"

Serenity asked Mitsuji the next morning.

Mitsuji was trying his hardest to resist sucking his thumb but since he had nothing else to suck on he was getting restless again.

"Serenity! Leave him alone! You're upsetting him!"

Serenity sighed, then turned to Keiko

"Sister can't you clearly see it's not that at all? Something's different about him, it's like something's missing."

Serenity looked a little closer until she realized there was nothing in his mouth.

'He doesn't have a pacifier with him.'

Keiko walked over to Mitsuji and began to rock him.

"Oh, will you cut it out?"

Serenity held Mitsuji's bottle to his lips, he refused to drink, he kept pushing it away, Serenity was loosing her patience and shoved it in his mouth. He couldn't resist drinking then.

'Honestly! All this fuss over a stupid pacifier?'

Keiko held him after his bottle, he was getting used to Keiko now but he was more used to Serenity, she still had to put him to sleep when it was his nap time. Only his eyes refused to close this time, he was afraid he'd have that dream again.

"Oh for God's sake!"

Serenity picked Mitsuji back up and let him rest on her shoulder while she gently patted his back, Mitsuji hiccupped then began to get sleepy from the rocking motion Serenity was doing.

Soon enough he had fallen into a deep sleep.

This time in his dream he had been trying to catch up to his mother, he was running but didn't realize it because he didn't know what the sensation actually felt like. He cried out for her but she would not face him. He ran until she disappeared from view.

"WAAAAAAHHH AAAAAH!"

Keiko covered her ears, Serenity dealt with Mitsuji.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?"

"Mama….."

Mitsuji hiccupped, the two sisters stared at Mitsuji, he actually spoke!

"You mean he can talk?"

Keiko asked mesmerized

A/N: Sorry things got in the way but I'll try to update more often with this story!


End file.
